Demons & Angels: Part III
by Clouded-Days
Summary: AU. As a Christmas gift, Bakura does a spell to send him & Ryou into the demon's past. However, they get a bit more than they've expected & a weird power is effecting their stay & other things. Everything is starting to go horribly wrong...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

OMG PART 3! IT'S HERE! -jumps up and down- I knew it wouldn't take long to do the first chapter, considering I've been REALLY excited about writing this part. :D

I hope all of you fans enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Chilly December winds began to blow outside, snow beginning to fall once more from the gray clouds that hung in the sky, further coating the land in a blanket of white. It was getting dark, the multi-colored lights of the holidays glowing in the distance of the small town.

"Now, before I do this…" Bakura said softly, stopping, and turned around. The thief crouched down a little so that their gazes firmly met, "For the past month I've been searching, because I know you've been curious about my past for almost a full year now… And, I managed to find a way to go back in my past, and take you with me. I just want you to know there's a lot of danger and risks, so we'll have to be really careful, okay?"

Ryou blinked and nodded. The angel had been looking forward to this for days, since he had walked in on Bakura when the thief was testing, and Bakura was forced to explain.

"Okay, so we need to get going. Stay right here," Bakura muttered, pulling away from Ryou and picked up a large book on his desk. Thumbing through the pages, Bakura came to a halt. "Okay, this might hurt…"

Ryou took a deep breath, tightly clutching Bakura's wrist. As Bakura began to speak, the boy stiffened, a weird feeling crawling up his spine; Ryou's eyes snapped open wide, a sudden scream of shock and pain tearing from his throat.

Bakura gritted his teeth, a slam of pain hitting him almost full force. He felt Ryou's grip loosen, and the thief quickly squeezed the teenager's wrist. He heard Ryou whimper softly in pain, the younger boy still holding on to Bakura's wrist tightly.

Ryou's eyes slowly started to close, a wave of exhaustion suddenly crashing over him, the teen's knees buckling beneath him. His vision blurred, able to see a flash of red light…

Bakura tossed the book to the floor, quickly grabbing hold of Ryou, the angel collapsing almost instantly. Bakura held tight onto the boy, gritting his teeth in pain.

Ryou's vision blurred further, the red lights slowly fading away. Bakura felt Ryou relax slightly as the teenager fell into a dead faint in the elder male's arms.

* * *

_What happened…? Where am I…?_

Ryou groaned, hearing a loud, earsplitting noise, and slowly opened his eyes, finding himself in Bakura's arms. "B-Bakura, w-what's happening?"

"No time. We need to get out of here." Bakura pulled Ryou closer until the boy was almost touching his stomach. "This is bad…"

A huge flash of light appeared, and Bakura was sent stumbling as an explosion almost knocked him down, sending debris crashing over the two. Bakura leapt over fallen bodies, another explosion sending him falling to his knees. He growled low in his throat, forcing himself back onto his feet, and continued to run.

Ryou flinched as he heard a loud creak, seeing what looked like a fire up ahead. Bakura swore under his breath, the building creaking again as another explosion sounded. The thief quickly looked around, seeing flames blocking the way further ahead. His grip tightened on Ryou as he took off airborne, and Ryou's eyes widened in terror, seeing that Bakura was going straight for the fire up ahead. "B-Baku-"

"Shut up!" Bakura screamed, his body clipping the flames right beneath him. He pulled Ryou closer, the angel's head buried in his shirt. Bakura screamed in pain, an explosion from the second floor sending him falling towards the ground, and he hit the floor hard, hitting his head a little, and his vision was sent spiraling into a flash of white, and went motionless.

"Bakura? Bakura?! BAKURA!" Ryou desperately shook the thief, who was out cold, lying limp on the floor. Ryou was close to tears as another explosion sounded, what sounded like the whole building groaning. Ryou forced his tears away, standing up, and slung Bakura onto his back, taking off in a run.

A blast sent Ryou tumbling onto his knees, but he rose, desperately running as fast his legs would take him. He gritted his teeth as he saw light, but froze when he saw the flames blocking his path to the exit. Ryou took a step back, terrified, but froze when part of the ceiling came crashing down on him, and glanced at the unconscious Bakura, the angel gritting his teeth tightly, and ran towards the fire.

Ryou lunged out, yelping as he went through the embers, managing to make it out with only small burns and covered in debris. The angel didn't stop until he was at a safe distance, and collapsed onto his knees, the building finally giving away and collapsed with a massive cloud of dirt and dust.

Ryou sat there, and then looked down at Bakura, the demon's expression blank, his eyes closed, the thief's body utterly limp. Ryou, unsure of what to do, set Bakura down, and merely waited. It seemed like hours before Bakura finally moved.

Bakura groaned then, lifting his head, which was pounding. "W-What…?"

"You're awake…thank goodness…" Ryou sighed, forcing a smile. "I managed to get us out…" Ryou said, relieved, and pointed to the mere rubble of the building.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Bakura asked instantly.

"No, no, I'm fine…" Ryou smiled, dusting himself off. "Are you okay, though? You fell down pretty hard…"

"I-I'm fine, really…" He muttered, although his head was pounding really hard, aching like crazy…

"You're bleeding!"

"I said I-I'm fine…I just got a bump on my head, is all." Bakura sighed. "Anyway, for some reason, the coordinates got messed up, so we wound up inside there instead of out here…"

Ryou finally looked around. The sky was a vast blue, not a cloud in sight. It was rather hot though, sunlight pouring over the landscape, the two seated in green grass that was coated with dust from the explosions. "So where exactly are we?"

A frown crossed Bakura's lips as he looked about. "I think we're about…five miles from the main district." A grin suddenly lit up Bakura's features. "Oh! I have to show you that…" Ryou squeaked as Bakura grabbed his wrist, dragging the boy off, Bakura merely ignoring the throbbing pain in his head.

* * *

_Wow. It's…so peaceful and quiet and beautiful…_

Bakura was still holding on to Ryou's wrist, dragging him past shops and small buildings. "Okay, by the looks of things, we're about…forty or fifty years back in my past, I think, because I remember this," Bakura said quietly, pointing to a very large tree close by, its branches colliding with each other, luscious green leaves sticking out, and what looked like red berries on the tips.

"It's really pretty," Ryou said quietly, looking all around and trying to take in everything at once.

"Yeah. Most of the land around here is sandy and dry…but this section of town has tons of vegetation," Bakura said, pulling Ryou along. "It's usually hot all the time, although, rarely we'll get a good snow in December or January. I think it's currently July or so…"

"Bakura, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"What if we meet up with people that we know?"

"They won't remember anything out of the ordinary when we go back to the present. They won't remember you being here, so only you and me will remember… Their memories will remain exactly the same."

Ryou noticed that Bakura's skin had a little tan, though it was barely noticeable, probably from being out in the sun so much during his past, although, Ryou took it that his skin paled out by the time they met.

Ryou was sweating, not used to so much sunlight or heat. "B-Bakura…m-my head…h-hurts…" Ryou choked out, feeling suddenly dizzy.

Bakura came to a screeching stop, crouching down a little so that their gazes locked perfectly, the demon placing his hand on the boy's forehead. "I think you need to get out of the sun for a while, Ryou. You don't look so good."

Ryou whimpered as Bakura began to pull the boy along again, the world about him spinning. "B-Bakura…I…I…"

Bakura stopped and turned around, his eyes widening as Ryou collapsed, the boy fainting. Bakura grabbed him, gently scooping Ryou up in his arms and began to carry him towards the shade, making a mental note to himself.

* * *

Ryou groaned, his head aching a little, and his throat was terribly dry. He could feel himself leaning on something; it was…soft and so warm…

Ryou slowly opened his eyes, finding the area about him dim and cool, although his body was warm… He blushed a little when he found himself leaning completely against Bakura, Bakura's right hand placed firmly on his sword, his left on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou blinked, seeing that Bakura's eyes were closed, an almost innocent expression on his face. The thief was leaning against a tree, long legs sprawled out in front of him.

"Bakura…?" Ryou asked softly.

Bakura's eyes slowly opened. Ryou bit his lip at the blank look in Bakura's eyes, but when the demon blinked, it went away. He looked down at Ryou, a small grin appearing on his lips. "Well, seems you're finally awake."

Ryou sat up, "What happened?"

"You fainted. I think it was from sunstroke…" Bakura blinked again. "Oh. Here," he picked up a bottle that was lying beside him, and handed it to Ryou. "Drink it. You need it…"

Ryou pulled off the cap, raising the bottle to his lips. The water soothed his throat, although it almost burned a little at first…

"I think it'd be best if we lie low during the day, or get you a hat or something. I can tell you're not used to this kind of weather." Bakura stood up. "But it's getting dark now, so it doesn't matter right this minute. Are you feeling well enough to walk?"

Ryou staggered to his feet, the boy still a bit dizzy. "Y-Yeah. I'm fine…"

"Are you sure?"

Ryou nodded.

"Okay. Come on, dinner's on me."

Ryou blinked as Bakura seized his wrist, beginning to once more drag him along through the streets. Bakura's mess of white hair was disturbed as a wind slowly began to pick up, blowing the strands of silver out. Ryou blinked, noticing now that Bakura wasn't wearing a shirt, but a red cloak, the sleeves ending at his wrists, the bottom brushing his legs, shorts that ended right above his knees. Ryou looked down at himself, seeing the short-sleeved blue shirt and black shorts, and felt something in his pocket.

Rummaging through his pocket with his free hand, Ryou blinked as he pulled out the necklace, red center glinting in the dying sunlight. A small smile appeared on Ryou's lips as he managed to slip it on.

Bakura weaved his way past people and shops, glancing over his shoulder at Ryou. He stopped, however, at the sight of Ryou in tears. "Ryou? Are you okay?"

Ryou looked up at him, tears in the corners of his eyes. "I-I'm fine." Bakura smiled a little at the happiness that flashed through his eyes.

"Don't you dare start crying. We've barely done anything yet!"

Ryou smiled, feeling Bakura squeeze his wrist a little tighter as he led him into one of the buildings.

* * *

_I wonder if he's as excited as I am?_

Ryou was slowly starting to doze on Bakura's back, the area going black as the moon was coming into view. Bakura rubbed tiredly at his eyes with a free hand, the faint taste of alcohol in his mouth. He felt tired… _Probably from the spell…_

Bakura blinked heavily, chilling drops falling as it started to rain. Ryou stiffened, whimpering softly in his sleep as he began to get wet. Bakura sighed, taking off in a run until he found shelter against a building, a tarp drawn over it for shade during the day, and apparently to protect the goods from rain. Bakura yawned, setting Ryou down, and pulled off his coat, covering the both of them the best he could, Ryou leaning heavily against the demon as he slept. Bakura stared out at the landscape, watching the rain fall, and slowly went to sleep, the demon's right hand curled tight about his sword as he slept, his left arm drawn about Ryou's shoulders. Ryou shivered, inching a little closer, the angel's head resting on Bakura's upper arm, the teen sleeping a dreamless sleep.

Neither of them noticed the small, barely noticeable glow that appeared from Ryou's chest.

* * *

Chapter 1: End.

YAY! I'm going to update quickly, just like I did in the first two parts, so, be on the lookout for new chapters, okay guys?

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, Chapter 2! Thanks to those of you who reviewed last chapter.

I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Bright, morning sunlight was pouring over the area, shinning off of everything in sight, not a cloud in the sky. The two albinos were still seated under the shelter, Bakura's cloak wrapped tight about their shoulders. Bakura opened his eyes slowly, his grip going slack on his sword handle, and looked down at the sleeping teenager.

Ryou's expression was blank and innocent, long bangs falling partially over his eyes, the rest of his hair cascading down his back. His right hand was curled about the hem of Bakura's cloak, which was pulled tight about his thin shoulders. Ryou's mouth twitched slightly, brown eyes slowly easing open. He sat there a second, and then slowly sat upright, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. "…What time is it?"

Bakura squinted at the bright sunlight, frowning a little. "…Um…nine-thirty? Ten, maybe?"

Ryou sighed. It felt so _hot _to him… He really didn't like the heat.

Bakura stood and helped Ryou to his feet, slipping on his cloak, "Come on. I think we should go."

"O-Okay…"

"Here," Bakura grumbled, slapping a black hat onto Ryou's head. "I know you're going to need this."

Ryou pulled the tongue of the cap a little further down, "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Now come on. We need to go."

Bakura started to walk away, and Ryou hid a smile as he ran after him.

* * *

Ryou blinked, raising his chocolate colored eyes skyward, frowning a little at the vast gray clouds in the sky. He stopped as a few lone drops of rain started to fall, the boy squeaking quietly as Bakura grabbed his wrist, and pulled the boy along even faster.

Ryou shuddered as more rain started to fall, and soon went into a downpour. The clouds looked almost black now, and Ryou could barely see Bakura in front of him. The large droplets were stinging at his skin as the rain increased, the ground beneath him squishing as they ran.

"Here."

Ryou blinked in utter confusion as Bakura stopped briefly, pulling off his cloak, and pulled it tightly about Ryou's skinny body, leaving Bakura's upper body completely exposed. The demon gritted his teeth as the sharp needles of rain hit him, the elder boy's hair plastered to his head.

"B-Bakura, I can't accept this…"

"Humph, I'm not giving you a choice!" Bakura yelled of the noise of the rain.

"But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me!"

Ryou bit his lip, glancing down at the muddy ground, fidgeting with the hem of Bakura's cloak, which was drawn as tight as it could about his frame. Bakura sighed, hoisting Ryou onto his back, and took off in a run.

Ryou flinched as it started to thunder, the darkness about them seeming to increase. Ryou squeezed Bakura's shoulders slightly, feeling Bakura's built shoulders tense up a little as Bakura forced a take-off. Black wings spread slightly as Ryou clung to the elder male, wind kicking up, forcing feathers loose.

Bakura stumbled, his sneakers splattered with mud, his skin soaked with rain. Ryou whimpered softly, squeezing Bakura's shoulders a little tighter. Their wings were slowly beginning to droop, feathers soaked with rainwater, their hair sticking to their heads.

Ryou flinched again as the thunder crashed, sounding as if it was right above them. He stiffened as he saw lightning, another loud boom of thunder echoing throughout the area.

Ryou's eyes suddenly widened in pain, a small cry spilling from his lips as the necklace about his neck gave a small flash of red. Ryou screamed, his hands slipping right off Bakura's wet shoulders, the boy nearly falling off the demon's back. Bakura stiffened, setting Ryou down on his feet, the boy leaning heavily against him. "Ryou? Ryou!"

Bakura frowned, scooping Ryou up in his arms and took off in the air once again, Ryou shivering in his grasp. Bakura growled, the shards of rain stinging his bare upper body. He gave a small sigh of relief when he saw a light up ahead, and instantly charged towards it.

His hand curled about the door handle, and he slammed the door open, taking only a few steps inside before dropping onto his knees, holding tight onto Ryou. He was soaked utterly to the bone, the thief shivering like crazy. Ryou was lying limp in the man's arms, soaked as well, and trembling a little.

"Sir?"

Bakura slowly looked up, bangs falling over his eyes, seeing a nurse standing a few feet away from him. He glanced back down at Ryou, shocked when he began to see Ryou's face paling. "Get me a doctor. Now."

* * *

Bakura's eyes were bloodshot by the next morning. He had forced himself to stay awake that night, keeping a watch on Ryou, puzzling over why and what caused Ryou to faint like that. Bakura sighed. He was so _tired…_but he couldn't sleep.

Bakura visibly stiffened when Ryou quietly groaned, the teenager's head rolling to one side. Ryou's eyes slowly opened, but only halfway, before falling closed again. Ryou's flickered again, this time easing open slowly all the way, chocolate orbs blank, staring up at the ceiling. The angel blinked, mocha orbs slowly returning to normal. His vision managed to focus enough on the figure sitting beside him. "…B…Bakura…?"

Bakura gave a small sigh of relief. "Yeah. How're you feeling?"

"…I…don't really know…" Ryou's hands clenched the sheets. "…W…What happened to me…?"

"You fainted."

Ryou's eyes widened as the memory came back in an instant. He could remember that glow…just barely visible…

Ryou looked down, seeing the item still hanging about his throat. He lifted a hand, and curled his about the stone. _Why did it…_

Ryou's eyes widened as a black, static like glow began to pulse, Ryou quickly letting go of the stone, the glow getting brighter. Bakura jumped to his feet in an instant, sending the chair he was sitting in with a crash to the floor. "Ryou?!"

Bakura quickly grabbed the necklace, but froze as pain sliced into his hand, watching as a gash began to appear, blood oozing out of his cut palm.

Ryou screamed as Bakura yanked it off, chucking it across the room. It hit the wall with a small noise and fell to the floor, still faintly pulsing black. Bakura glanced down at his slashed open hands, and clenched his teeth, focusing his attention back on Ryou. The boy was trembling madly, hunched over in the hospital bed, clutching his chest tightly.

"Ryou…you okay?"

"…N…No…" Ryou whispered, tears forming in the corners of his chocolate orbs.

Bakura quickly ran across the room to bandage his hands, and came back, gently pushing Ryou onto his back. "Okay, hold still…"

Ryou gasped in pain as Bakura pulled off the angel's shirt, Bakura's eyes narrowing at the mark on Ryou's chest. It looked a bit like a burn to him, but it was black in color, small lines connecting in a strange pattern.

Ryou's eyes widened in alarm as Bakura reached out to touch the mark, the angel scooting back a little. "D-Don't…" he whispered desperately.

Bakura sighed and stood back up. "Stay right here. I'll be right back, I promise."

Ryou watched Bakura run into the hallway, and looked down at his hands, which were also slightly marked in those small, black lines…

Ryou's looked back at the necklace lying in the corner. The black pulse was growing stronger, brighter…

Ryou's eyes widened in shock as his vision was sent into a flash of white; the angel whimpered, terrified, before becoming enveloped in complete darkness.

* * *

Bakura charged down the hallway, a doctor at his heels, and into Ryou's room. "He's in-" Bakura froze instantly.

Ryou was lying limp in the white hospital bed, bangs falling completely over his eyes, hiding them from view. But what made Bakura most uneasy was the red light hanging about Ryou's thin body. Bakura's gaze instantly went to the necklace, lying in the corner of the room, still pulsing with a black glow.

_Ryou…_

The doctor, who seemed a lot calmer than Bakura was, went over to Ryou's bed. "…He's just unconscious."

"But…"

"Don't worry about him. Just a few tests and he'll be fine." Bakura watched as the male went to the counter, and after rummaging through a drawer, came back. Ryou visibly tensed as a needle was pierced into his arm, taking a bit of the blood in his veins.

"We'll let you know as soon as we figure something out." And with that, he left.

Bakura, uneasy, went over to the bed, and gently pressed a hand on the younger boy's forehead, stiffening at the obvious fever he now obtained.

Bakura merely fixed his chair and sat down, watching the unconscious boy in utter silence.

* * *

"_We've found that his blood has a bit of some…other power… They call it shadow magic."_

"_I don't understand…"_

"_It's usually only in demon blood. You've heard the stories about the demons that wreaked havoc…most of them possessed shadow magic. If they learn how to use it, they can do almost anything. But we think that since he's an angel with the shadow magic, his body is having a hard time with it…"_

Bakura rubbed tiredly at his eyes, sitting next to Ryou's bed. The angel was still lying limp in the bed, unconscious. _But why…is his shadow magic just now affecting his body like this?_

Ryou's fingers twitched then, the angel's eyes slowly fluttering open. Ryou whimpered softly, seeing nothing but darkness about him, but his vision slowly cleared, leaving the room about him in a blur.

"Ryou? Are you awake?"

"…Y…Yes…" Ryou stammered, managing to focus his vision enough to see Bakura sitting beside him. "…W…What…happened…to me…?"

"I'll tell you later when you're feeling better. Try to get some sleep, okay?"

Ryou silently nodded, closing his eyes. He felt the world about him quickly fading, his head pounding in pain.

"…Ryou…I…I'm sorry…" Bakura whispered, lowering his gaze.

"…I-It's…not…y-your…fault…" Ryou murmured, his thin form slowly relaxing into the mattress.

Even with it being said, he still felt guilty. Bakura watched as Ryou slowly fell into a light, troubled sleep, and only then did he manage to fall asleep himself.

* * *

Chapter 2: End.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Bakura awoke slowly the next morning, and by the clock on the wall, finding it almost noon. The albino glanced over, seeing Ryou still sleeping quietly, sheets drawn up to his neck. A slight frown appeared on Bakura's lips. _The kid's so sensitive and gentle…but yet…if he learned how to control all that power…maybe things would be different…_

_Now that I think about it…he's not as weak as they say. The kid's been through so much…and with so much power inside of him it's a wonder he doesn't break down…_

Bakura stood up. _'Guess I'll get him lunch in case he wakes up. _He thought, walking towards the open doorway.

Ryou's fingers twitched, the angel's cloudy, brown eyes slowly easing open. The teenager slowly looked around, and then looked down at his hands, his eyes widening at the faint black pulse about them. _What's happening to me? _Ryou thought frantically, stiffening visibly.

-

Bakura was walking down the narrow corridor, coming into Ryou's room, and walked over to Ryou's bed, setting the tray of food down beside the bed on the side table. Bakura raised an eyebrow at the sight of Ryou hunched over on the bed, long, albino bangs completely covering his eyes from view. "Ryou?"

"…B…Bakura…w-what's…going on? What's happening to me…?"

Bakura sighed and sat down beside the teen's bed. "…Well…the doctors found out that your blood has shadow power…meaning that you also have shadow magic as a power…"

"…B…But I thought it was only in demon blood…"

Bakura hesitated, not sure of what to say next.

"…I…I'm a _freak!" _Ryou screamed, eyes swelling with tears.

"No you're not…"

"Yes I am! Just _look _at me! I have two different colored wings, a demon as a best friend, a power only found in demon blood, and…and…" Ryou was starting to cry, sitting straight upright. "YOU KNOW IT'S TRUE!" Ryou screamed.

Bakura froze instantly as the window behind Ryou shattered, pieces of glass falling to the floor before further breaking. Bakura's eyes were wide as the black glow began to appear about Ryou's chest, the angel's eyes spilling tears as pictures began to fall off the walls, furniture being sent tumbling over to the floor.

Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura grabbed the teenager's arms, Bakura's own eyes narrowing at the blackness in Ryou's once chocolate orbs. Bakura's eyes went wide once more as Ryou yanked his arms away, the black glow strengthening before the force of the shadow magic sent Bakura stumbling backwards before falling onto his rear.

Bakura gave a small sigh of relief when the glow began to dull; the curtains on the windows began to stop fluttering, and what felt to him like the floor moving beneath his feet stopped. Ryou's eyes rolled back slightly as the boy collapsed onto the bed, falling unconscious in an instant.

* * *

The complete darkness was pierced, a thread of light burning into his consciousness. Ryou's eyes flickered, fluttering open. He felt horribly tired, every little piece of his body aching terribly. It was dark in the room. "B-Bakura?" Ryou weakly called out.

"Hmm?"

"…W…What happened…?"

"…I…think the shadow magic got out of control, since it reacted to your emotions…"

Ryou didn't say anything, and rolled over onto his side, the memories coming back instantly. Small tears were forming in the corners of his mocha orbs. Finally, the teenager spoke. "…It…it's all my fault…" Ryou whispered, starting to cry.

"Ryou, it's okay… You just don't know how to control the magic yet. Things will get better once you learn how to control the shadow magic, trust me, okay?"

Ryou silently shook his head. "N-No…it won't…I'm…only causing harm…"

"Ryou…it's not like that…"

"Yes it is! I'm going to get out of control and destroy everything in sight! EVERYTHING!" Ryou screamed, sitting up, tears going down his cheeks.

Bakura's eyes widened as the glow appeared once more, and he barely had time to stand up before the chair he was just sitting in fell over, and shattered into mere pieces. The cabinets lining the walls were ripped open, doors nearly broken off their hinges as the materials inside were flung out, the small bottles and other items falling to the floor and breaking.

Bakura grabbed Ryou's chin in his hand, forcing Ryou to look at him. "…Ryou. Calm down…it's going to be okay…you just need to stay calm, all right…?"

Slowly, the destruction stopped as Ryou's once clouded over eyes cleared a little, but the albino angel merely buried his face in his hands after the sight of the room, and burst even further into tears in guilt and pain.

Bakura took the boy's arm, holding tight as Ryou sobbed, the light bulbs in the lamp beside the bed and a few in the ceiling exploding. "Ryou, please…you have to calm down…"

Ryou took a deep, quivering breath as a few off the books fell off the shelves, and everything became still again. Ryou wiped his eyes with quaking hands, his skinny frame shaking madly.

"…Just relax, okay?"

Ryou silently nodded.

"…Good. Now, you've been asleep all day, do you want anything?"

Ryou bit his lip, and slowly shook his head. His stomach was empty, but yet he wasn't hungry.

"Are you sure?"

Ryou nodded silently, his gaze downcast. Bakura sighed. _Poor kid._

Ryou slowly lay back down, the soft pillow bringing him so much comfort, and pulled the blankets up, welcoming the warmth it brought, and slowly drifted off in a deep sleep.

* * *

_Why is it so hard to learn and control? I'm so confused…_

Ryou ate his lunch in silence, the two albinos seated at one of the cafeteria tables. Bakura looked up from his meal at Ryou, who hadn't said a word all day. Bakura tried to think of something to say, and noticed Ryou's empty glass of water. "Do you want me to get another?"

Ryou merely shook his head, not looking up from his soup bowl, and slowly stood up. "…I…I'm not…really hungry," he whispered, his small voice barely heard. Bakura jumped to his feet, forgetting about their food as Ryou walked out into the hallway. "Ryou, wait!"

Ryou stopped as Bakura caught hold of the boy's arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…"

"Are you sure?"

"I SAID I'M FINE!" Ryou suddenly yelled, yanking his arm free as his eyes narrowed a little, the same, barely noticeable glow appearing about the boy's chest as the lights went out, large, glass framed paintings falling to the floor and breaking as chairs flipped over.

"Ryou-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ryou screamed, his hands clenching up as he started to run in the opposite direction. Bakura ran after him, and the further Ryou ran, the more lights went out and more damage began to appear.

_When did he get so fast?! _Bakura thought as he desperately chased Ryou down the corridors. Growling low in his throat, Bakura took off in the air, and soon caught up, and Ryou took notice instantly. "I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Bakura froze as a knife took form in the teenager's hand from the shadow magic, the angel throwing it with strong force and a good aim towards Bakura, the thief dodging it. Bakura landed lightly on the ground, taking one gentle step forward. "Ryou, please…I only want to help you…"

Ryou took another step backwards, the glow no longer visible, but things were still falling, light bulbs were still exploding as the chaos raged onward. Bakura swallowed as another knife appeared in Ryou's hand. The teenager had stopped backing away now.

"Ryou, I…" Bakura reached out, and grabbed the hand that held the knife. The weapon disappeared from Ryou's hand, but Ryou's eyes narrowed suddenly. "LET ME GO!" He screamed, stomping his foot. Bakura's eyes went wide as the tile cracked, sending Bakura falling instantly to the floor on his rear.

"RYOU STOP IT!" Bakura bellowed, rising to his feet.

"THEN LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"NO!"

Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura grabbed the teenager's shirt and pulled him close, the elder male staring down at Ryou's angry eyes. Ryou's eyes grew even wider as Bakura pulled the teenager into a hug, Ryou's fists slowly uncurling. "You just need to calm down…" Bakura whispered gently.

The thief was relieved as the destruction stopped, Ryou almost limp in his hug. Ryou slowly began to shake, bursting into tears. Bakura let go only then, and Ryou sunk instantly to the floor, legs brought up to his chest. Bakura crouched down beside the boy, Ryou's expression unreadable. Terror, pain, confusion…so much emotion churned inside Ryou's large, brown eyes.

_What am I…? Why does this keep happening? Why can't I stop? I…I'm a monster, aren't I? Like the ones that destroyed Bakura's village…like the ones that made all these wars… Why does it hurt so much? Why can't I control myself?_

Ryou now noticed Bakura's worried expression, and became suddenly aware of how much he was shaking and crying. Bakura pulled off his cloak, gently pulling in onto Ryou's skinny body, the boy clutching the hem. "It's going to be okay, all right, Ryou?"

Ryou didn't answer. He wasn't listening. The guilt was slowly building up, the pain was slowly eating away at him. He was exhausted, yet he didn't want that darkness to come again…

"Ryou?"

Bakura bit his lip as Ryou began to cry even harder, sobbing madly, shaking like crazy, and almost breaking down. Bakura tried to touch his arm, but Ryou inched away, his gaze kept downcast.

_I don't want to hurt you. Please…don't touch me…_

Bakura frowned, touching Ryou gently on the shoulder, the boy going completely stiff.

_Please, just go away… I don't want to hurt you… I don't want it to happen again, please, just leave me alone…_

Pearl white bangs completely fell over Ryou's eyes, hiding the brown objects from sight. Ryou's shoulders were shaking madly. It was growing harder and harder to stay awake… But he was afraid now of that darkness…

_Please…_

Ryou was almost hyperventilating, shaking and sobbing, his head a mixture of emotion and streams of desperate, questioning thoughts…

Unable to stay awake any longer, Ryou fell once more into that welcoming darkness of unconsciousness, going limp as Bakura picked him up. The boy continued to cry and shake, clutching the cloak tightly as Bakura slowly took him back down the darkened corridor.

* * *

Chapter 3: End.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Ryou was crying silently, clutching the sheets tightly. He could hear Bakura talking to one of the doctors outside the room, but something told him it wasn't a very pleasant conversation. He was hungry, but didn't want to eat, the complete terror from earlier nearly making his stomach churn with anxiety.

Bakura sighed as he came back into the room, sitting down in a new chair that had to be brought in since the other one had been broken by the shadow magic.

"…B…Bakura…I…I'm so sorry…" Ryou choked out, more hot tears racing down his cheeks.

"It's not your fault, Ryou…"

"Yes it is! It's my power so I should be able to control it!" Ryou screamed, sitting upright. "But I can't…I'm only…I'm only causing damage, Bakura…"

"But it's not your fault you can't control it…it's something really powerful and sometimes it takes a lot of time to master something…"

"B-But…"

"Don't worry about it. You don't need to feel guilty or anything about it. Once you learn to control it, things will get better, okay?"

Ryou said nothing.

* * *

Ryou was struggling to hold back tears of pain and guilt, Bakura sitting beside him. The demon glanced at the door, which was now laying flat on the floor, broken off its hinges as a result from the shadow magic. Ryou was almost sobbing, clutching the sheets of the bed.

"Ryou, it's okay…"

"No it's _not!" _Ryou screamed, more lights in the ceiling exploding as some of the glass cases shattering, contents inside spilling out and onto the floor. Ryou started crying harder. "…I…I can't take it anymore…" Ryou choked out, his cheeks tear-stained. "…I…I'm so scared…and it hurts…so much…"

"Maybe…you should prove that you aren't afraid."

"W…What do you mean?"

"Perhaps…the shadow magic is reacting to your emotions because of the fear inside of you. Maybe if you get rid of that fear, the shadow magic may become easier to control…"

"I-I can't h-help it…" Ryou stammered, wiping his eyes. "…I…just want it to stop…please, Bakura…make it stop!"

Bakura felt his heart swell a little in pity as Ryou began sobbing. "…Ryou-"

"JUST MAKE IT STOP!" Ryou screamed, Bakura stiffening as the curtains began to flutter, books being ripped from the shelves as more glass started to break, the lights in the ceiling flickering.

"Just calm down, Ryou…" Bakura said softly, relieved as everything was slowly becoming still again. Bakura sighed, "…Ryou…I can't make it stop…it's a power you have. I can't get rid of it…"

"…Please B-Bakura…I want it to stop…"

"Ryou, the only thing possible is to learn how to control it…"

"…W…Will you h-help?" Ryou asked, sniffing, and looked up with teary eyes.

"Yes. I promise."

* * *

Ryou swallowed uneasily, trying to choke down his fear as he did so. He found his fingers shaking a little, but he managed to collect himself, clearing the fear away. Bakura was standing a few feet away, yelling him instructions.

"_It's just like your multi-ability."_

_Right. So all I have to do is…_

Ryou exhaled deeply, trying to use the same procedure he did with his other powers. He was a bit surprised at the sudden feeling that washed over him: like he could feel the power building up within him. A tinge of excitement entered as he concentrated, closing his eyes for a second, and then reopened them, throwing out his arm in the direction of a tree a few feet away.

Bakura's mouth fell open a little as the trunk of the tree dented in a bit, some of the bark falling off instantly. _He's got a lot of power built up inside of him…he just doesn't understand how much yet…_

Ryou found his hands shaking a little, his eyes wide. _Wow._

"See, Ryou? I told you it wouldn't be that hard!"

Ryou nodded in silence.

"Come on. You have to be hungry. Dinner's on me."

* * *

Ryou sat down beside Bakura, grateful as it was slowly growing dark, the temperature dropping a bit. He hated how it was so hot during the day…

Bakura rested his head on the wall behind him, seeing Ryou's eyes slowly starting to close. "Hey, Ryou?"

The angel slowly looked up at him.

Bakura opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes widened, screaming instead. Ryou sat bolt upright, his eyes snapping open to an almost impossible size at the sight of the arrow protruding from Bakura's shoulder. "Get down, you idiot!" Bakura yelled, shoving Ryou to the ground, and lowered himself as well. Ryou gritted his teeth, raising his skinny arms and grabbed hold of the arrow, Bakura visibly stiffening as Ryou slowly started to pull, yanking it out, grimacing at the blood that oozed out of the wound.

_This is bad. _Bakura thought, looming over Ryou. His hands were clenched tightly, his shoulders shaking a little from the wound he had. _We have to get out of here._

Bakura grabbed Ryou's arm, yanking him to his feet, and took off in a run, as fast as his long legs allowed. Ryou's eyes were wide, stiffening as an arrow came only inches from his head. Bakura grunted, hoisting Ryou into his arms, and took off airborne. Ryou whimpered softly, his eyes clamped shut. His eyes snapped back open at the sound of Bakura wincing, his stomach dropping at the sight of an arrow piercing through Bakura's wing and into his back. _No…_

Bakura fell then, unable to fly with only one wing. He managed to land on his feet before stumbling and dropping to his knees, gasping in pain. Ryou's pulse was quickening rapidly, and he slowly rose to his feet, standing in front of Bakura, his arms spread wide. "Is that all you've got?!" Ryou yelled with his eyes narrowed.

"Ryou, get down, you idiot!" Bakura growled.

Ryou merely ignored him. _No. I want to protect you. I'm not afraid! _Ryou gritted his teeth, trying to use the same methods as before.

Bakura's eyes grew wide as the familiar black glow appeared about Ryou's hands, but what was strange to him, was that the glow formed a sphere in Ryou's slim hands. Ryou threw the ball of energy, and it seemed to hit its target, for the two albinos heard a strangled cry, and then silence. Ryou stomped over towards the sound, and Bakura watched him as he parted the bushes, a frown appearing on Ryou's lips at the demon huddling on the ground, nursing his arm in his free hand. Ryou's eyes were narrowed, and he swiftly grabbed the man's collar, yanking him up, "What's your problem?!" Ryou shouted, anger visible in chocolate colored eyes.

"Leave him be, Ryou." Bakura said, standing behind him, his body rigid. "I don't think he'll be going anywhere. 'Think you broke his arm," Bakura commented, smirking.

Ryou gave the man a glare before shoving him to the ground, but before he had a chance to run away, Bakura placed his foot on his shoulder, on the same side that the supposedly broken arm was. "But I want something first," Bakura snarled, applying as much pressure as he possibly could. "Who sent you?"

There wasn't a response.

"Answer!" Bakura bellowed, stomping down hard on the demon's shoulder, his eyes flashing with rage.

"I-I was hired by a group in the military…"

"Humph, someone as pathetic as you trying to capture me? I think not." Bakura, with narrowed eyes, yanked the man roughly to his feet. "Go back to that little group and tell them that the Thief King doesn't play games," Bakura said dangerously, using his right hand to rummage through the demon's breast pocket on his shirt, sliding out a wad of crumpled bills between his fingers. "Now get out of here before I kill you," Bakura spat, kicking the man, who ran off instantly, clutching his arm.

Bakura unfolded the money in his hand, counting with his eyes. "Almost one hundred. Pretty good for one guy, eh?" He commented, slipping the notes into his pocket. His grin of victory faded in an instant as he dropped to his knees.

Ryou quickly crouched down beside him, grabbing the protruding part of the arrow, and pulled it out, frowning at the hole in Bakura's wing and the bleeding gap in his back. Ryou looked down at the arrow he was holding, and froze, his stomach dropping as his heart skipped a beat.

"W-What's the matter?" Bakura choked out, his face suddenly pale.

"…It's…a poison-tipped arrow…" Ryou whispered, tears forming in his eyes, the weapon slipping out of his fingers and onto the ground.

Bakura's eyes widened, and slowly looked up at Ryou, who looked like he was about to burst into tears. Bakura slowly looked down at his hands, which were trembling, and swallowed uneasily.

"We have to get help…" Ryou whispered with his hands clenched tightly. "You were hit twice, meaning you have twice as much, and you've been moving around, so it's probably already spread…"

Bakura's own stomach dropped this time, a feeling of dread creeping into the back of his mind. They had left the hospital behind a long time ago, and who knew the next time they'd find another. The world was spinning about him…

"Bakura?"

Bakura opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out, his limbs feeling strangely weak and heavy. He tried to stand up, but Ryou quickly pushed him back down. "Don't…you're only going to make it spread more…"

Ryou swallowed. He felt sick. His heart was pounding, fear and dread completely taking over. Bakura was horribly pale, his eyes clouded. _He can't die…_

Bakura blindly reached out for Ryou, the world about him nothing but a spinning blur. He felt sick to his stomach, and his heart was painfully pounding in his chest. He managed to grab Ryou's arm, almost collapsing against him, leaning heavily on Ryou's shoulder. He could barely hear anything, and Ryou's speech was merely muffled, millions of thoughts running through his head.

_No…_

Ryou was crying now, feeling how heavy Bakura felt as he leaned against his shoulder, his severely pale face decorated with sweat. Bakura weakly grabbed Ryou's arm, squeezing slightly, so Ryou did the same.

"…Ryou…I…I…"

Ryou's tears increased as Bakura fell into a dead faint, his grip on Ryou's arm going slack. "Bakura…Bakura, please, wake up…"

Ryou noticed that the thief was still breathing, but it was slow and sounded rattled. "Bakura, please! Wake up!"

Nothing.

The figure behind him was unnoticed, the shadow falling over Ryou's backside, the angel not even noticing as he cried.

* * *

Chapter 4: End.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Ryou's fingers tightened on Bakura's arms, desperately trying to awaken him. The boy stiffened as a hand was placed on his shoulder, the teenager choking back a scream, and slowly looked over his shoulder.

"You okay, kid?" The blonde blinked down at him, frowning.

Ryou shook his head. "M-My friend…he's hurt…"

The older male peered over Ryou's shoulder at Bakura, who was breathing hard, deathly pale, his entire body trembling. "Heh, Bakura's getting into more and more trouble lately. So what happened to him?"

"H-He was poisoned…"

"How much?"

"T-Two arrows…I…I think he's already spread it…" Ryou's chin trembled. "Please, Marik…"

"Wait. Have we met before or something? How do you know my name?"

"B-Bakura t-talks about you sometimes…" Ryou's fingers tightened on Bakura's arms. "C-Can't you do something?"

"I can try." Marik crouched down beside Ryou. "Put him down."

Ryou did as he was told, setting Bakura down flat on the ground, the demon's head rolling to one side instantly. "Do you have any powers, kid?" Marik asked, struggling to remove Bakura's shirt without moving his body around.

"…I…I can heal…t-they say I have a multi-ability and shadow magic, but…"

"All right. This is kind of like getting bit by a snake except it's worse. By the looks of it it's already spread too much to merely suck it out. I've heard some rumors…so we're about to find out if they really work or not. It's the only chance he's got." Marik muttered, rummaging through his back pocket, Ryou's eyes wide as he sliced into Bakura's chest, the thief visibly stiffening. "Kid, what you have to do is somehow get your magic to reverse the effects and get it to come out of him, and then when I say it's clear, heal the wound. Think you're up to it?"

Ryou hesitated, staring down at Bakura, who looked like he was barely breathing. "Yeah." He muttered, placing his hands on the bleeding spot of Bakura's chest, feeling the light rise and fall as the demon breathed. _It has to work… Please…_

Ryou's eyes widened in alarm as the black glow returned about his hands, the sick feeling in his stomach growing when a rush of blood spilled from the wound, the blood an almost black color. _Please…_

Ryou noticed the blood was slowly returning to the normal crimson shade after a few minutes, and Bakura's expression deepened into a scowl, his previously stiff body going limp. Ryou slowly removed his hands, his palms and fingers coated in blood. Ryou frowned as Marik fished out a small bottle from the bag on his shoulder, and popped off the cap, holding it under the demon's nose. Bakura groaned loudly, instantly turning his head away, and slowly, his eyes drifted open. They were blank at first, but slowly focused, Bakura's vision a smudge, straining to get a firm look on the figure hovering over him.

"Bakura?" Ryou asked softly. The demon blinked once, and then twice, asking in a crackly voice, "Ryou?" He strained to sit up, and managed with Ryou's help, although he had to lean against Ryou for support. Every muscle in his body went rigid as Ryou grabbed him in a near bone-crushing hug. "You're awake…" He heard Ryou murmur. "…You don't have any idea how worried I was…"

Bakura sighed as Ryou pulled away, running a hand through his mess of white hair. "What happened? My head is killing me…"

"Well, we had to wake you up somehow, didn't we?" Marik said, sitting cross-legged on the opposite side of Bakura.

"…When did you get here?"

"…After you passed out. You know, if he hadn't have shown up…I…don't know what would've happened…" Ryou said quietly.

Bakura blinked. "Oh! Marik, this is Ryou…"

"'Sure looks a lot like you." Marik commented.

"…I guess, yeah. He's an angel, though…"

"Hmm."

Ryou, temporarily forgotten as the two demons talked, managed to slip away unnoticed, noticing that one of the very few trees were growing fruit, and decided to take advantage of it. The angel was standing on tiptoe, eyes narrowed as his fingers brushed the bottom. _It's not fair… I mean…he just barely lived through it and then when he sees Marik everything gets different. Doesn't he understand how worried I was? _Ryou managed to grab a pear, using his free hand to hold onto it. _But…I guess it makes sense. We're in his past. These are his memories, just altered a little. Maybe…maybe I'm just-_

Ryou gasped, a sudden pain rushing into his head. He pressed his fingers against his forehead, trying to ignore it. _It's probably just a headache…_

"There you are!" Bakura yelled, quickly running over to Ryou. "Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?"

Ryou didn't answer, the growing pain in his head getting close to unbearable. "…B-Bakura…it…h-hurts…"

"What hurts?" Bakura asked, frowning. His eyes widened in alarm as Ryou looked up at him, eyes pricked with tears, but that wasn't what worried him most. Ryou's once chocolate brown eyes flashed black, Ryou whimpering in pain, his hands going to the sides of his head, clamped over his ears. "P-Please, B-Bakura…m-make it s-stop…"

Bakura's eyes grew to the size of saucers as Ryou's once brown eyes were swallowed in total black, Ryou's hands slowly falling away from his head, and as the boy's eyes fell shut, he instantly collapsed. Bakura managed to catch him, the teenager utterly limp in his arms, the handful of fruits Ryou had previously picked falling from his hands and with a muffled noise to the ground.

* * *

Marik frowned, seeing Bakura staring down at Ryou, who was in the thief's arms, unmoving. "So what exactly happened?"

"…I…I don't know. When I found him…he said his head was hurting…"

"Are you sure the sun didn't get to him?"

"No. It's not that. It's something else, I'm sure of it." Bakura's eyes narrowed. "His eyes…they went black. Something's up, I'm telling you."

Bakura's grip tightened as Ryou shuddered in his arms. The teenager gasped, his eyes snapping open, and fell completely motionless, staring blankly upwards. Bakura frowned at Ryou's clouded, black eyes, the angel's form stiff. "Ryou?"

His vision was one huge blur, bleary and unfocused. The light above him seemed horribly bright, but he was relieved when a figure blocked most of it out. He could hear a voice, but it was so muffled and faint…

Bakura's eyes widened as Ryou's did, the teenager gasping, and to Bakura's confusion, began thrashing around in the demon's arms. "Ryou! Hey! What's the matter?" He raised his voice a little.

The voice was growing louder, but yet, he couldn't understand the words, nor identify the owner. A huge burst of pain shot up his spine before burning into his skull, a pain so similar to the one from before. He desperately began moving, although his body felt weak and heavy, as if weighed down…

Bakura frowned as Ryou whimpered softly, still moving about violently in Bakura's arms. "Ryou?" He asked, gently touching Ryou's shoulder. He stiffened as Ryou screamed, tears forming in his blank eyes as he madly began to struggle, finally thrashing out of Bakura's arms, and landed with a muffled thump on the ground. "Ryou, answer me!" Bakura yelled, but froze, seeing the smallest glint, the same crimson shade as blood, about the teenager's chest.

_Bakura…please…help me…_

Bakura blinked as Ryou's eyes slowly focused upon him, raven black. The small tears vanished, Ryou's eyes narrowing slightly. "Ryou?" Bakura asked, frowning.

Without a word, the boy sat up, staring hard at Bakura, scowling. He stood, silently, and walked up to Bakura. The demon blinked, staring down at him. "What?"

Ryou's eyes narrowed even further, and faster than Bakura thought Ryou could move at the moment, ripped the sword from Bakura's waist, hefting it in his right hand.

"Ryou, what are you-" Bakura's eyes widened as Ryou rose the weapon, swinging it outwards, coming less than inch from his arm. Bakura took a step back, and Ryou came forward, the blade raised. Bakura managed to dodge another blow, the sword clipping his cloak. "Ryou!" He yelled, still dodging attack after attack.

He didn't receive an answer.

Bakura yelped quietly as he tripped, falling backwards onto his rear, looking up quickly to see Ryou looming over him. The teenager's expression was blank, eyes engulfed with shadows. "Ryou…" He said quietly, trying to stand.

Ryou instantly brought the weapon down.

There was a sickening noise, Bakura's teeth gritted tight as the metal sliced into his forearm. He gasped in pain, blood gushing from the wound in his left arm. Ryou, with narrowed eyes, ripped out the weapon, raising it again, Bakura clutching his bleeding arm, "Ryou, don't…"

Bakura choked back a scream, raising his arms to protect himself, the blade once more slicing into the already fairly damaged skin of his left arm. Bakura, gasping in pain, glanced upwards before being roughly knocked to the ground, his body trembling in pain. He glanced up once more to see Ryou frozen.

The now bloody sword slowly slid out of his hands, falling with a clatter to the ground. Ryou felt his knees go weak, and sunk to the ground as well, previously black eyes flashing once more to chocolate brown, and this time, stayed that way.

Bakura weakly sat upright, his left arm feeling as though it was on fire. He frowned at the sight of Ryou shaking, his arms wrapped tightly about his skinny frame. He stiffened as Ryou burst into tears, sobbing, hands dotted with blood.

Bakura weakly crawled over to Ryou, who looked up at him with tear-filled eyes, and tried to move away. "Ryou, it's okay…" He said softly, managing to place his hands on Ryou's shoulders. Ryou shook his head several times, bursting even further into tears.

Bakura sighed, hesitantly placed his arms about Ryou in a hug, smearing blood on the angel's shirt. Ryou was almost wailing, and started crying into Bakura's shoulder, shaking madly.

"I'm so sorry…"

Bakura sighed once more, his arm throbbing, his head full of thoughts, mostly confusion and pain. There was silence, other than the noise of Ryou's cries.

* * *

Chapter 5: End.


	6. Chapter 6

Argh, sorry for the slow update. At first I had a writer's block and I was working on 'Not Exact Reflection' a lot so I guess I kind of lost track of time. -sweatdrops-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Bakura's eyes drifted to Ryou's chest, seeing the glint gone. Ryou had calmed down just a little, but the teenager was still crying, his knees brought up his chest, wings pulled as close as they could to his trembling form.

"…Ryou…" Bakura said quietly, placing a hand on Ryou's shoulder. The boy instantly cringed and pulled away, whimpering. "Ryou, please…"

Ryou shook his head, inching further away. _Please…don't touch me…don't come near me… I don't want to hurt you again…_

"Ryou, I just-" Bakura reached out once more, bloodied hands brushing Ryou's arm. The boy stiffened, jumping to his feet, and fled. Bakura heaved a huge sigh, dragging himself to his feet, clutching his arm tightly, and went after him.

_Don't come after me. Don't come after me! _Ryou mentally screamed, stumbling as he ran, tears still going down his pale cheeks. His legs felt weak, as if they couldn't support his weight.

Bakura grunted in pain, struggling to run, but with each running step it seemed to jerk his arm around. He saw Ryou up ahead, the angel changing his direction. Bakura's eyes widened as Ryou tripped, falling to the ground.

Ryou whimpered softly as pain shot up his leg, and trembling, managed to sit up. He slowly dragged himself to his feet, wincing in pain, and tried to run again, but it hurt so _badly. _He sunk back to the ground in defeat, rubbing at his eyes, which had turned a bit red from crying.

"Ryou? Hey, why'd you run?" Bakura asked softly, crouching down beside Ryou. The angel didn't look at him, keeping his gaze downcast. Bakura reached out with a red hand, gently touching Ryou's shoulder, Ryou visibly tensing. "…D…Don't…t-touch me…"

Bakura sighed, removing his hand, and gently pulled Ryou to his feet, Ryou still staring at the ground. Bakura noticed how Ryou's body was titled a little, putting most of his weight on his right leg. "Ryou? You okay?"

Ryou bit his lip, and slowly shook his head.

"What's the matter? Is it your leg?" Bakura asked, frowning. His frown deepened when Ryou slowly nodded. Bakura forced Ryou to sit back down, this time sitting down beside him, noticing how stiff Ryou's ankle was. He gently touched it, Ryou stiffening. "D-Don't…"

"…I think you might've sprained it or something. Did it hurt when you fell?" Ryou nodded. Bakura sighed. "I think you twisted it when you fell."

Ryou sniffed, now no longer crying, and slowly looked up at Bakura as the demon stood. "I'm going to go get Marik, okay?" He said, starting to walk off, but froze as Ryou grabbed his cloak, but the angel said nothing. Bakura sighed, gently picking Ryou up and hoisted him onto his back. "Fine. Come on."

* * *

Bakura winced, tying the bandages about his arm, one end in his right hand, the other between clenched teeth. He managed to tie it, staring at the white wraps, slowly turning red. He heaved a sigh, glancing at Ryou, who was sitting at the water's edge, deathly quiet.

"You said he can heal, so why don't you ask him?" Marik asked.

"I think he's still upset about what happened earlier. I don't want to pressure him…" Bakura sighed again, running a hand through wild locks.

Ryou merely stared down at the water, watching it ripple as he threw a stone into it. _What's wrong with me? …I could've killed him…_

"Do you think it's an effect from his shadow magic?"

"Maybe…"

Bakura sighed and stood up, walking over Ryou, and sat down beside him. Ryou didn't look at him, his gaze downcast. Bakura gently placed his hand on Ryou's shoulder, but the boy tore away instantly. "Don't touch me…" Ryou whispered.

"Ryou…" Bakura murmured, trying once again, placing his hand firmly on Ryou's shoulder. Ryou visibly stiffened. "I said don't touch me!" He screamed, jumping to his feet. Bakura stood as Ryou tried to run away, and grabbed Ryou's wrist. "Ryou! Just listen to me!"

"Let me go! LET ME GO!" Ryou yelled.

No one noticed how the water was moving.

"Then just let me talk to you!" Bakura yelled back, grabbing hold of both of Ryou's forearms, the teen struggling madly to get free. "I SAID LET GO OF ME!"

Bakura's eyes widened as the water began to noticeably thrash, Ryou still struggling in his hold. "_LET GO!"_

Ryou, still struggling madly, took a step back, Bakura's eyes widening as Ryou stumbled, the two falling backwards into the water with a huge splash, Marik running to the edge. Bakura was still holding onto Ryou, trying to pull Ryou towards the surface, but the angel refused, pulling the opposite direction, his chocolate brown eyes flashing. Bakura quickly let him go, and tried to move towards the surface, his eyes widening as Ryou grabbed hold of his arm with narrowed eyes. _Ryou, please! Let go!_

Ryou only grabbed hold of his other arm as well, pushing Bakura down so that they began to sink. Bakura screamed, his breath a stream of bubbles that tore towards the surface, and only felt Ryou's fingers tighten. He was growing lightheaded… He was fighting weakly, Ryou's grip feeling vice-like to him. Bakura weakly grabbed the angel's throat, Ryou's eyes narrowing before hitting the thief, Bakura's hand slowly uncurling from the Ryou's neck.

_Ryou… _Bakura's hands were going limp, his lungs feeling like they were going to burst. A small line of bubbles escaped as his eyes fell closed, going limp in Ryou's hands.

Ryou's eyes narrowed further as two strong hands caught onto his shoulders. He glanced behind him, seeing Marik dragging him and Bakura towards the surface. Ryou growled, trying to aim a blow, but the older male only caught hold of his wrist. The blonde dragged them both to the shore, climbing out and dragging Ryou with him, followed by Bakura, who was limp in Ryou's grasp. Bakura was pried out of Ryou's hands, Marik roughly shoving Ryou away. "I don't care what's wrong with you! What gives you the right to try and drown someone?!"

Bakura broke into a heavy fit of coughing as Marik's fist collided with his chest, Bakura visibly stiffening as it happened again. A line of water appeared, moving down his chin as he coughed, clouded eyes slowly easing open. _What…?_

The unnoticed glint about Ryou's chest faded, the teenager collapsing to his knees, wide-eyed as Bakura weakly sat up, and frowned. "Ryou?"

Ryou's eyes widened further as Bakura weakly stood up, and as he took a step forward, the teenager got to his feet and fled.

* * *

Bakura sighed deeply, running a hand through his hair. Ryou had returned about half an hour ago, but wouldn't go near Bakura or Marik, the teen sitting in one of the fruit trees, his gaze lowered. _What's wrong with me? Why do I keep hurting him? Why do I keep getting out of control?_

Bakura looked up from his freshly changed bandages to the tree at Ryou, the man's shoulders slumping. _I hate it when he's like this. All he does is mope around and act like it's all his fault… He won't let anyone come near him either…_

Ryou sniffed, close to tears. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, pushing the crying sensation away. _I can't blame him if he hates me… It's not anything new anyway. Everyone I know hates me…_

Bakura sighed and stood, walking over to the tree, and stood at the base, raising his head to look through the branches. "Ryou?"

The angel turned his head away. _Please…I don't want to talk right now…_

"Ryou, if you talk about it should make you feel better…"

_That's just it. There's nothing to talk about. I don't know what's wrong with me and neither do you…_

Bakura sighed, grabbing a branch and hoisted himself up easily, swiftly climbing the tree, his limber and muscular frame making it easy. Soon, he was only a few branches away and stopped climbing then. "Ryou, I'm just trying to help you! So stop being stubborn and just listen to me already!"

Ryou looked at him slowly, and then lowered his gaze again, unable to look at him. The angel stood up, Bakura's eyes narrowing as he started to climb again. Ryou started to back away as Bakura grew closer, now right beneath him. "Why won't you talk to me?" Bakura asked, reaching out with a slender hand. His eyes widened as Ryou backed away further, his eyes clamped shut. _No! Leave me alone!_

"Ryou! Ryou, watch-" Bakura quickly jumped up onto the other branch where Ryou was backing away, and quickly grabbed hold of Ryou's forearms as Ryou's leg met the air instead of the branch, the boy close to falling. Bakura jerked Ryou towards him, frowning deeply. "Ryou. Ryou, open your eyes. Open your eyes and look at me!"

Ryou slowly opened his eyes, but didn't look at the demon, his gaze instead downcast. _Please…let me go…_

Bakura's eyes narrowed further as he grabbed Ryou's chin, forcing the boy to look at him, stiffening at how Ryou's eyes were glistening with tears. Bakura heaved a sigh, his grip on the boy's chin loosening slightly. "…Ryou, please. I hate it when you act like this…"

"…If you hate it so much maybe I should leave…" Ryou said in a barely heard whisper. "…I'm messing everything up…"

"Don't talk like that. Why would I want you to leave? And quit blaming yourself! Quit making it look like you're guilty! Quit framing yourself!" Bakura yelled, his face getting closer and closer to Ryou's as he yelled. "You're only messing up your head!" He screamed, their faces only inches apart. Ryou whimpered, starting to cry. He pulled away without a word before jumping out of the tree, wings spread. Bakura watched in silence as Ryou flew to the ground before running off, wings drooping.

_Why?! Why does he always yell?! _Ryou mentally raged, tears in his eyes and trickling down his cheeks. The angel continued to run as fast as his long legs allowed, away from Bakura. _And I am guilty! I hurt him and destroyed that hospital ward… _Ryou stopped in his tracks before dropping to his knees. _…I'm a monster…_

Hunched over on the ground, Ryou started crying harder, wings being pulled close and drooping slightly in sadness. _I should've guessed this would've turned out a horrible mess. Every time I do something with Bakura it gets messed up…_

Bakura sighed deeply before sitting down in the tree, resting his head against the trunk of the tree. _He must be really upset about all this. And this is probably from his shadow magic…but why is it just now kicking in?_

Bakura snapped back to reality when he heard a scream, and instantly rose to his feet. _Ryou… _Another scream rang into the area for only seconds before dying away. There wasn't another one. Bakura's eyes narrowed as he jumped from the tree, black wings spreading as he went airborne, following the sound of the scream, and called over his shoulder to Marik, "I'll be back soon!"

Ryou collapsed to the ground, unconscious, his wings limply falling down against his body. A small spot of blood dripped to the ground before he was seized, roughly yanked off the ground by the back of his shirt. "Let's go."

Bakura came to the spot only minutes later, hands cupped to his mouth and calling the teenager's name. His eyes widened at the white feather in front of his feet, and as he crouched down to pick up, he frowned at the noticeable spots of blood, his eyes widening to the size of saucers. He quickly picked up the feather and shoved it into the pocket on his cloak, taking off quickly back in Marik's direction. He hated to lose time, but he already knew he couldn't find Ryou alone.

* * *

Chapter 6: End.


	7. Chapter 7

YAY AN UPDATE! ...xD

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Ryou whimpered softly. He was blindfolded, his wings pinned back with some strange force, his wrists and ankles tied together. Ryou listened to the conversation intensely.

"You idiot! This isn't Bakura! Isn't it obvious?! Look at him!" Ryou whimpered as a hand roughly grabbed his chin. "He's smaller and weaker and everything but that demon! Even his wings are different! Idiots, all of you!" The voice raged.

"…But we found him with Bakura."

"…Hmm. So this boy may have a purpose in the Thief King's book. Very well." Ryou choked back a scream as someone stomped down hard on his back. He whimpered as the person's heel dug into his wings, barely containing a scream when he felt the pressure build, and his eyes widened beneath the blindfold as a light snap was heard. Ryou's wings drooped instantly, now broken and bleeding, once beautiful colored feathers beginning to become tainted with blood. "He'll be bait."

-

Bakura growled low in his throat, running as fast as he could. With Marik not having wings, it was only slowing him down. "Marik, you have to have wings…" He growled.

"…They got hacked off a long time ago, Bakura."

Bakura snarled, and came to a halt, roughly grabbing Marik by the back of his shirt. Bakura felt sick when his fingers brushed Marik's back, feeling small bones poking out from where his wings once were before they were cut off. Bakura's wings spread as he took off airborne, bringing Marik with him, Bakura's hands tightly clutching Marik's shirt. "And if you make one smart comment, I'll drop you. That's a promise."

* * *

"What's your name?" A voice prodded. Ryou, still blindfolded, swallowed and remained silent. He gasped when he felt strong hands grab his broken wings. "I said what's your name…"

"…R-Ryou." The teenager stammered.

"Ah…so, how old are you, _Ryou?" _The man asked, rolling the boy's name of his tongue as if it were poison.

"…I t-turned seventeen in September…" Ryou said, swallowing deeply. His voice was trembling.

"You don't look like you're from here. A bit pale, aren't you?" The voice asked, Ryou feeling a hand grab his chin and tilt his head up. Ryou didn't say anything. "What I'd like to find out is why Bakura would drag someone like _you _around…"

Ryou felt anger bubbling inside of him, "Back off!" He snarled, but froze when some sort jolt raging through him.

"Seems _someone _has more power than we thought. We'll have to fix that…"

-

"Where _is _he?!" Bakura raged, gritting his teeth, his eyes flashing. His wings were tired, but he continued to fly, and dragging Marik along by the back of his shirt.

"…Bakura, over there…what's that?"

The thief looked in the direction Marik was referring to, frowning at the smudge of black. _…Good question. _He thought silently, frowning. It looked a bit like smoke, but it was thinner and clung close to the ground. Bakura dove down towards it, and landed silently, letting go off Marik's shirt. "…Go left." Bakura whispered, eyes lingering on the black.

Bakura went right, crouching low behind bushes and trees, and Marik went around the other side. The two soon were close to where the blackness was, Bakura's mouth falling open. Ryou was curled up in a ball on the ground, bloodied, broken wings hanging at awkward angles behind him. He was blindfolded, hands and ankles tied together. There were black lines forming about Ryou, the boy trembling.

Bakura crept through the bushes, and silently went over to the teenager. "…Ryou…hey…can you hear me?"

Ryou nodded silently.

"I'm going to get you out of here, okay? Just hang tight…" Bakura murmured, untying the blindfold about Ryou's eyes, which fell to the ground, Ryou's eyes swimming with tears. Bakura began working the ropes on Ryou's ankles, which he managed to easily untie, but had to cut through the binds on Ryou's wrists, Bakura frowning at how raw and bloodied they were. "What's going on?"

Ryou opened his mouth to speak, but his eyes widened, and he quickly grabbed hold of Bakura and threw him to the ground. Bakura's eyes widened as he saw an arrow fly past, right where his head just was. Bakura glanced up at Ryou, and frowned deeper at the teenager's condition. "Ryou…Ryou, what happened?"

Ryou tensed as Bakura ran long, slender fingers through Ryou's broken wings, which were hanging about at an odd angle, feeling around bloodied and bruised feathers. Ryou whimpered softly. "D-Don't t-touch them…" Ryou stammered, unable to pull the broken objects any closer to his body.

"Well, well. Seems Bakura's finally found us. So, you've come after your little angel friend, hmm?"

Bakura gritted his teeth, and didn't look up, and said with a barely heard whisper to Ryou. "…Use the shadow magic."

Ryou swallowed deeply. He was exhausted, but obeyed, a small black sphere forming in his hand.

Bakura's eyes widened in alarm as the black object disappeared instantly, Ryou screaming in pain, doubling over instantly.

"You think I wouldn't do anything about this boy's magic? Seems Bakura is slowing losing his wits."

"Shut up!" Bakura yelled, grabbing Ryou's wrist. "Come." Bakura whispered, grabbing Ryou in his arms before taking off in a run. Ryou jangled in his arms like loose change in someone's pockets, the teenager's eyes closed, mouth open slightly, wings drooping at awkward angles.

"Fire."

Bakura's eyes widened in alarm, clenching his teeth in pain as a bullet pierced into his shoulder. The demon stumbled, blood oozing down his shoulder, before pulling to a stop behind a huge tree, and glanced down at Ryou. He ground his teeth together for a second, but his thoughts stopped at a voice.

"You can't run from me, Bakura."

Bakura's eyes widened, his knees buckling as another bullet lurched into his shoulder, this time in the front, blood instantly oozing from the black hole. The thief almost dropped Ryou, who was lying limp in his arms, barely conscious.

"And this time I'll end your life."

Bakura's eyes flew to the bushes, where Marik was waiting. The blonde leapt out, grabbing the man and tackled him to the ground, pinning him down. Bakura smirked, despite his throbbing shoulder, and that so much action had made his wounded arm jostle around, making it ache horribly. He approached the two, putting his feet so that they were only inches from the man's head. "Nice to see you again, _Seth."_

Ryou moved weakly in Bakura's arms, looking down at the man. _He…looks like Seto… _He thought tiredly, relaxing slightly.

"Now tell me… What did you do to Ryou?"

"Humph, the boy has more magic and shadow power than a demon itself… And if you still have any common sense, you'd be able to tell what I've done."

Bakura glanced down at the bundle in his arms. Ryou weakly looked up at him before turning his head away, a few bruises lining his jaw. Bakura frowned as he noticed a thin, black line curled about the boy's body. _A spell…?_

"Can I take care of him this time?" Marik asked hopefully, pinning the man down to the ground. "You're hurt anyway."

"…Fine, whatever." Bakura grumbled, walking away from the area. By the time he reached a safe distance, Ryou was almost completely out of it. Bakura dropped to his knees, his shoulder feeling like it was on fire. He gasped, an all-too-familiar sense shooting up his spine.

_No… No, no, no…_

His hands were starting to tremble. Ryou glanced up at him, frowning a little. "…B-Bakura…what's…wrong?"

Bakura set the boy down, Ryou staring up at him with confused eyes. Ryou's eyes widened to an impossible size as Bakura grabbed the dagger in his back pocket. "Bakura, don't-"

Ryou's eyes widened further as Bakura plunged the weapon into his stomach, Bakura instantly dropping to his knees as blood began to surge. "Bakura…what…are you doing?!"

"…I…forgot…" Bakura choked out, sitting on his knees. "…Y…You remember how I was…talking about that demon…right?"

"The one inside of you?"

Bakura nodded, "…B…But…t-this is the past…s-so…"

"He's still there, isn't he?" Ryou asked, staggering upright a little. "B-Bakura…who's…Seth?" Ryou questioned before collapsing onto his knees, weakened.

"…I-It's Seto…but everyone used to call…him Seth…" Bakura whispered, clutching his bleeding stomach. "…He's…been around for a long time…but he's a sorcerer…so no one really…cares if he's a demon or angel…" Bakura glanced up at Ryou, and asked in a raspy voice, "…What…did he do to you?"

Ryou looked close to tears. "…M…My wings…"

Bakura frowned, once again touching the broken wings. "…How did he break them, Ryou?" Bakura asked, feeling through tattered, bloodied, bruised feathers.

Ryou didn't answer.

Bakura's frown deepened, deciding to change the subject. "…I know he put some spell on you. When you tried to use your magic…" He murmured, reaching for Ryou's shirt. The boy whimpered as Bakura lifted it, Bakura frowning at the black line etched across Ryou's chest. "…It's a seal…"

"…What?" Ryou asked, tears swimming in his eyes.

"…He sealed your magic. Basically, with it on, if you try to use magic, or anything similar to magic, it sucks some of it out…" Bakura muttered, placing his fingertip on the mark, Ryou visibly stiffening, whimpering in pain. "Ryou, I know it hurts, but I have to undo it…"

"H-How?" Ryou asked, his head hurting, his limbs heavy.

"I know how to do it, so don't worry about that. All I need you to do…is hold still…" Bakura murmured, his hand pressed up against the mark.

Ryou whimpered as fresh pain clawed through him, hearing Bakura muttering something under his breath. Intense pain shot up, Ryou clenching his teeth in bitter pain, tears swimming in chocolate orbs.

About five minutes passed, and Bakura pulled his hand away. "There." Ryou blinked, and looked down at the reddened, blistered skin before looking up at Bakura, who looked beyond exhausted. "…It…was easy. I learned that spell…a long time ago… It reverses…some common sorcerer spells…"

Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura pitched forward, Ryou quickly catching him in his arms. Bakura's chest was heaving, his eyes clamped shut in pain. "…R-Ryou…I…I'm really sorry…"

Ryou clutched Bakura's cloak hem tightly, Bakura slowly falling into the blackness of unconsciousness. He felt Bakura relax just slightly, breathing hard. Ryou swallowed, tears pulsing in his eyes, "…It's okay…"

* * *

Chapter 7: End.

A/N: If anyone is confused about Seth, basically, you guys know how in Ancient Eygpt there were the priests? Bascially, Seth is his priest version except he's a sorcerer...


	8. Chapter 8

Hello hello my friends. Yes, I updated again... So yeah, this chapter is happier than the previous one... Yay. :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"Ryou, hold still…"

The angel whimpered, tears in his eyes, his body trembling, perfect white teeth gritted in pain. He was lying on his stomach, broken, tainted wings drooping, hanging at strange angles. "B-But- OW!" Ryou screamed, trying to wriggle away. The tears were pulsing now, close to falling.

Bakura felt sick, watching Marik work on the broken wings. He was seated right beside Ryou, the boy shaking horribly. "Ryou, please. Hold still…he's almost done." He watched as small, wooden sticks were placed tight against the spots where Ryou's wings naturally folded, to now keep them straight and prevent them from moving around. White, thick bandages were tied about the bruised, bloody feathers afterwards, so they wound up looking like white gloves on his wings. "There."

Ryou whimpered as he sat up, looking really close to tears. Bakura frowned, fingering the bandages on his shoulder. The bullets had been removed earlier with Marik's help, but he was now pretty sore. His expression softened slightly, trying to think of something that could cheer him up. "…Hey, Ryou."

The teenager looked up at him with big, brown eyes.

"…Have you ever been in the clouds?"

Ryou blinked, sniffing. "…U-Umm…n-no…"

"Well, today you are." Bakura stated simply, standing, and grabbed Ryou's arm before taking off into the air. Ryou squeaked, clutching Bakura tight in fear of falling. With his wings not being in use, it felt so different being so high up… He whimpered as they went higher, Bakura passing how far Ryou usually went. Ryou's mouth fell open, clutching Bakura's cloak tightly. _Wow…_

Bakura grinned at Ryou's amazement of how different the clouds looked up close. "Hey, have you ever caught a cloud?" He asked, tilting his head to one side slightly.

"You can't catch a cloud, Bakura…" Ryou stated, blinking. Truthfully, he didn't really understand the question…

"Oh, really?" Bakura asked with a grin, and, rummaging through his back pocket, pulled out a small container, like a small test tube. Ryou blinked in confusion. "Just in case." Bakura said, grinning.

Ryou watched as Bakura slowly pulled the glass object through the fluffy cloud, and screwed the cap back on afterwards. "Can you see it?" Bakura asked, Ryou staring hard through the little container. "O-Oh wow…y-yes…" Ryou said, his eyes catching the ball of white fluff inside.

"Keep it. It'll last as long as it remains in there." Bakura hid a smile, a grin lighting up Ryou's features. "Thank you…"

* * *

Ryou awoke with a start in the middle of the night, his eyes flashing open. His entire body hurt, extreme pain in his wings. He whimpered, rolling over onto his stomach. Bakura was sleeping beside him, the two seated on the ground in the grass. Ryou gasped as the pain bit down on his backside. It hurt so _badly… _A small cry passed his lips as the pain grew, Bakura stirring at the small noise.

"…Ryou…Ryou, what's the matter?" Bakura asked, groggily rolling over onto his side, his eyes lazily fixed on Ryou in the dark.

"…It…it hurts…so much…" Ryou choked out, teeth gritted in pain.

"Sorry, but that's an aftereffect… The spell I used gets rid of the one previously put on you, but as your powers slowly get their freedom back, it brings in the pain…" Bakura reached out, long fingers brushing the white bandages that completely covered Ryou's broken wings. "…Ryou…I'm so sorry…if I had just…"

"It…isn't your fault, Bakura…" Ryou said with a small smile. The two looked at each other before Ryou glanced up at the sky, staring at the thousands of little stars in the black sky. "…I…still wonder about that other world people were talking about. Do you?" He asked innocently, stealing a glance at Bakura.

"…Sometimes…I do. Perhaps that other place…would actually accept people for who they are and not what class they're in or stuff like that. And that other place…it's probably so much different… But do you think…if we did live there…would we still have our wings? And like for me, do you think that demon would still exist inside of me? That I'd still be part vampire and werewolf?" he asked, getting deeper and deeper with questions.

Ryou shrugged. "Maybe…" He glanced at Bakura again. "Hey…is the reason…you can get so aggressive at times…because of the little bit of werewolf you have? I don't mean it in a bad way or anything, but you get so deep into your sword fights and everything…"

Bakura shrugged this time, smiling slightly. "Maybe…"

Ryou's smile was gone now. "…I…I miss mum…" He said quietly, gaze downcast. "…Her and Amane and me…we'd sit outside really late on weekends and stargaze… I…I miss them so much…"

"…I know." Bakura said softly.

"…B-Bakura…I…I'm glad you're my friend." Ryou said quietly, blushing slightly in the darkness. Bakura smiled lightly. "…So am I. And…when I first met you…you seemed so quiet and shy and it was as if you were almost afraid at first to try and make me your friend… But…I guess you just needed a friend, right? Because deep down, you're really talkative…" Bakura smiled slightly.

Ryou smiled as well, a bit surprised when Bakura stood up. "Come on. I know your wings are broken, but that doesn't mean we can't go out for a fly, does it?"

Ryou's grin widened as Bakura pulled him onto his back, Bakura's brilliant black, webbed wings spreading as he took off in a run before jumping into the air. Ryou spoke up then, and said quietly, "When…we met…you just seemed so…lonely. You had so many secrets that you couldn't really see from the outside… And you were so good at the sword…and your wings looked really awesome…" Bakura's ego was swelling rapidly at the compliments, "So it was like you were one of the best, but if you tilted your head, it looked like no one was really with you… It was like no one realized the real you, and they just weren't with or against you. But…but they just didn't really get a chance to get past your cold exterior… You're really different than you seem at a first glimpse…"

"Actually, yeah. I was lonely… But I'm used to it, since I was alone for so long…" Bakura grinned slightly. "Anyway, hold on tight, I don't want to drop you."

"Wait, what are you-" Ryou's voice died in his throat as Bakura went into a dive, Ryou clutching his cloak tightly. The air whizzed past, white locks flowing out behind them. Ryou had his eyes clamped shut, but eased them open, relaxing slightly. Bakura went straight up this time, and to Ryou, it seemed like those shiny little stars were just within his reach.

* * *

Ryou's wings were healing slowly, him and Bakura continuing on. Marik had stayed behind to take care of Seth. "So…where are we going, anyway?" Ryou asked, glancing over at Bakura.

"…You'll find out." Bakura said simply.

They had been traveling all day, and it was starting to get dark. About twenty minutes passed, the two climbing uphill, and Bakura finally came to a stop. "_This _is where we're going."

The streets were lined with shops, colorful lights hanging about them, the road bustling with people. It was all that was visible from so high up in the dark, but it still amazed Ryou.

"I forgot to tell you that they were celebrating today. The best fun starts when it gets dark. Come on!" Bakura said, grabbing Ryou's arm as he began to lead them towards it.

Ryou's eyes were wide in amazement as Bakura led him through the crowded streets, huge shops lined with beautiful colored lights, small torches on the edges of the street. Loud laughter and voices sounded, Bakura weaving through the crowd until they found a small spot where it was less overpopulated. Bakura opened his mouth to speak, but a voice interrupted him. "Oi, Bakura!"

The two looked behind, seeing a man standing in a doorway. "Hey, we don't see you here much! Come get a drink!"

Bakura grinned, but looked at Ryou. "Is that okay?" At Ryou's nod, he started to pull Ryou along again and into the shop. Bakura let go of Ryou's wrist as he got to the counter, leaning upon it. "You guys have a special today?"

"Margaritas."

Bakura blinked, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips. "Eh. Strawberry…"

"Who's your friend, Bakura?" The man asked while preparing Bakura's drink.

"His name's Ryou." Bakura answered, his gaze lazily drifting to the teenager next to him. "Do you want anything?"

"I-I can't…"

"Oh, come on. Don't try the age thing on me, Ryou. Besides, people here don't really care about ages. Most of them don't know how old they are or their birthdays. Come on, just get yourself a drink…"

Ryou watched Bakura almost down his drink, Bakura pushing a small glass of red wine in his direction, a small, devious smile across his lips.

Bakura's grin widened as Ryou picked it up and downed it quickly, the thief picking up his second glass. "See? I told you it wouldn't hurt." He stated, holding his drink in one hand before draping his free arm across Ryou's shoulders.

Ryou swallowed before looking up at Bakura, his eyes looking bright in the dim light. "Can you dance?" Bakura asked, looking down at him.

"U-Um…" Ryou mumbled, looking down at his shoes.

"Oh, come _on."_ Bakura grumbled, taking another swig of his drink. "You've never danced before?"

Ryou blushed slightly before slowly shaking his head.

Bakura grunted before setting his drink down on the counter. "Fine. 'Guess I'll have to teach you."

Ryou squeaked as Bakura grabbed his wrists. He could hear the music in the background as Bakura slowly started, Ryou following suit. Ryou blushed as Bakura raised his arm, taking Ryou's with it, spinning the boy in a circle. Ryou's feet went out from under him, falling backwards before Bakura caught him, at the very last second, Ryou's head only inches from the floor. Bakura smirked, pulling Ryou to his feet. The two were attracting quite a few stares.

To Ryou, it felt like one of those movies. He let his eyes wander, seeing basically everyone staring at them, watching in silence, the music much louder now.

Bakura's grin widened, brilliant black wings spreading as Bakura spun Ryou around once more, his wings curling forward, covering their forms partially. Bakura pulled away, and took a swig of his drink before setting it back down, grabbing Ryou's arms. Ryou squeaked as Bakura threw him up in the air, Bakura waiting until the very last second once more to catch him. Ryou was limp in his arms, his hair touching the floor, his head only about an inch from it, blushing faintly. Bakura moved a little closer, and asked in a whisper, "Was that good enough for a first time?" His lips curved into a smile.

Ryou nodded as Bakura helped him stand. Ryou blushed, breathing a bit heavy as he heard a few people clapping, and glanced up at Bakura, who was finishing his drink. After he paid, he led Ryou outside, bangs falling into his eyes, but he didn't brush them away. After they made it to a spot where it wasn't crowded much, Bakura stared down at Ryou, his lips curving into a very small smile. "Well?"

"…I…I'm having a good time." Ryou stammered, his breath catching in his throat at the sight of the pearl white, abnormally long canines curving from his lips. "Bakura…"

"…I'm sorry. 'Figures something like this would happen… But I'll make it up to you. I promise." He said quietly, before pushing Ryou against the wall. Ryou closed his eyes as Bakura's fangs sunk into the soft skin of his throat, warm, crimson blood oozing down Ryou's throat as Bakura greedily drank it down. He pulled away soon after, wiping the blood from his face on his cloak sleeve. "…I'm sorry…"

Ryou shook his head. "It's…not your fault. Really. Y…You had to do it."

Bakura's expression slightly softened before he took Ryou's wrist. "Come on. We need to find a good spot." He said simply, pulling Ryou onto his back before his wings spread, flying upwards. Bakura led them to a spot that was mostly dark, no one around. It was on a hill, so they could see basically everything from there. A smile appeared on Ryou's lips as fireworks started going off, brilliant, amazing lights filling the sky, adding to the stars.

He glanced up at Bakura, a huge smile on his lips. "Thank you…"

* * *

Chapter 8: End.


	9. Chapter 9

Yeppers, another update is here... Sorry I haven't updated 'Not Exact Reflection' in a while...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Bakura brushed the bangs out of his eyes, his chest heaving. He collapsed onto a barstool next to Ryou, breathing hard, beads of sweat showing on his neck. Ryou smiled at him, "Getting tired?"

"You wish." Bakura grumbled before grabbing a glass of water. Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura pulled off his cloak before dumping the water over his head, the liquid flowing over his hair and down his face. "Just hot is all…"

Ryou blushed faintly. Bakura's hand snaked into the small box of candy Ryou was holding, fishing out a piece before popping it into his mouth. Bakura looked thoughtful for a minute, chewing on the candy with water dripping down his face, staring straight ahead for a minute before looking at Ryou, his lips curving into a smile before leaning against the counter. His gaze lazily rose to his just prepared drink, and pushed one just like it towards Ryou.

Ryou bit his lip as Bakura started drinking his daiquiri, pearl white bangs falling over his eyes. Ryou blinked down at his own, and fished out the strawberry that blinked up at him, eating it first.

"A night of partying, eh, Bakura? When's the last time this happened?"

The demon grinned. "…Eh, the last time I was here…was with Marik. You remember, right?"

"Well, duh, I remember. You two partied until the sun came up and got so drunk you had to sleep here." The bartender said with a snicker.

"Well hey, certain times require certain celebrations, right?" Bakura asked, winking at Ryou, who was now working on his drink. Ryou smiled a little. Bakura fished out his strawberry and ate it slowly, leaning heavily on the green counter, his long legs straight, placed on the rim of his barstool. He downed the rest of his drink before jumping to his feet, directing his voice to the person behind the counter. "Hey, the usual wager?"

"Oh no. You're trying _that _again?"

"Hey, I won two hundred last time. And they're getting ready to play B-7. You know it's my good luck charm." Bakura muttered, brushing his bangs out of the way. His face was flushed just a little, "You think you can get the piano with it?"

"I can try…"

The music was starting, and Ryou could hear the piano playing in the background. Ryou's eyes widened in alarm as Bakura's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist. "Up we go."

Ryou squeaked as Bakura jumped up onto the barstool, taking Ryou with him. Bakura's gaze shot to the bartender and smirked before jumping up onto the counter, bringing Ryou with him. Ryou was blushing, Bakura spinning him around in a circle before dipping low, Ryou's head only about an inch from the counter. Ryou's eyes widened again as Bakura grabbed him in his arms before his wings spread, Bakura taking a flying leap off the bar counter. Ryou was in his left arm as Bakura grabbed hold of the chandelier in the ceiling, swinging from it instantly before taking a huge jump before landing on an empty table. Ryou's eyes wandered, seeing people staring at them, open-mouthed. Bakura leapt from the table and onto a chair, his foot landing on the backside, his other on the seat, so the chair fell on its back with Bakura still standing on it, letting Ryou droop in his arms until the angel's head touched the floor.

Ryou was blushing a deeply, and the music was growing faint now. Bakura stood up, his wings folding, and helped Ryou to his feet, the teenager still blushing a deep crimson. Bakura grinned as the applause sounded for the second time for him that night. He went back over to the counter with Ryou, and smirked. "I told you."

The bartender, defeated, sighed before rummaging through his pocket and placed a crumpled note into Bakura's outstretched hand. Bakura placed the note into his pocket, blinking, and turned his head, seeing Ryou seated on one of the stools, working on another drink. A small grin appeared on Bakura's lips as he approached the teenager, "Ryou?" He asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. His eyes widened as Ryou tackled him to the floor, sitting upon him and giggling, the sugar and alcohol slowing taking effect. "_Someone's_ hyper…"

Ryou giggled at the comment, snow white bangs falling over his face.

"Hey, Ryou, you need to get off of me…we still have things to do." Bakura said, sitting up, and forced Ryou off of him. Bakura rubbed at his sore, previously shot at shoulder, his eyes still crimson, his ears pointed under his mess of white hair. He grinned, white fangs glittering in the light. "Come on."

Ryou followed as Bakura took his arm, pulling him out of the building and onto the street. Ryou's cheeks were flushed a little, his eyes wide in amazement as Bakura pulled him along. Ryou glanced up at him, and asked in a childish, giggly voice, "Where're we going, 'Kura?"

Bakura blushed slightly at the rarely used nickname, and didn't answer.

"Why won't you tell me?" Ryou asked, tugging on Bakura's cloak sleeve.

"Because I want it to be a surprise." Bakura said simply, still pulling Ryou along.

About ten minutes slipped past, and Bakura finally stopped. "All right…"

Ryou blinked at the wide creek in front of them, the colorful strands of lights reflecting off the water's surface. Visible stones were above the surface, big enough to walk on. Ryou looked up at Bakura, "Why are we here?"

"Because to get where I'm taking you we have to get across. And if we just flew across it would ruin the fun." Bakura stated before jumping onto one of the rocks, Ryou following suit.

Bakura frowned at the growing distance between the stones. He jumped easily to the next, but the one after he had to spread his wings a little to get across. He stopped and waited for Ryou to catch up, who was getting close to where he was now.

Ryou managed to jump so that his legs were on the stone, but his balance was off. He squeaked, his eyes widening as Bakura grabbed his wrists at the very last second, Ryou's hair touching the surface of the water. Bakura pulled him upright, and grinned slightly. "Seems I've got you beat."

Ryou smiled slightly, and giggled, his cheeks flushed slightly. "'Guess so."

Bakura's eyes widened in alarm as Ryou pushed him, the thief still clutching Ryou's arm, so they were both sent tumbling into the water. Bakura frowned as he came above the surface, but Ryou was laughing, so his frown only loosened up into a smile. "Fine, you got me." He stated simply, holding up his hands in defeat.

* * *

"What do you think?" Bakura asked, hiding a smile.

Ryou's eyes were wide in awe. The two were standing towards the top of a tree, bigger than ones Ryou has ever seen. From the top the entire city could be seen, along with a glowing line, which was the sun slowly coming up, the light showing more tiny villages in the distance. Ryou glanced up at Bakura, the growing light reflecting off of him, fangs slowly shortening as the blood red orbs slowly dimmed to their normal shade.

Bakura looked down at him. "What?" He asked, frowning slightly. Ryou broke into a huge smile, and said in a childish voice, "Nothing."

Bakura's eyes widened in alarm as Ryou tackled him once more, giggling, the growing sunlight revealing the flush on his face, snow white hair falling partially over his face. The demon blushed a little, Ryou capturing his body in a tight hug, giggling madly. "Thank you."

"Ryou, we're going to-" Bakura was cut short. The movement made Bakura slip from his place on the branch, Ryou squeaking as they fell off, the angel still on top of Bakura, tightly clutching him. Bakura gritted his teeth as his wings spread, the wings clipping branches as they fell. He grunted, managing to steer a little of the way, and managed to fly out of the mess of branches and leaves with only scratches on his wings, and one on his face. He landed on the ground in a stumble and set Ryou down. "Are you okay?"

Ryou nodded, but his brow furrowed in concern. "You're bleeding…"

"I-It's nothing…" Bakura muttered, ignoring the drops of blood plopping down his slit cheek.

"No, you're hurt…"

Bakura's eyes as Ryou placed his fingers on the cut, Ryou allowing a small smile to play across his lips as the blue lines of healing magic pulled from his hand. Bakura blinked as Ryou pulled his fingers away, the thief placing a hand to his cheek, feeling only a slight graze as a remain. "T-Thank you…" He murmured before his eyes widened again as Ryou tackled him for the third time that night, a pink shade across Ryou's cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Bakura blushed once more, the crimson streak running across his face in a line. Ryou giggled, "Don't thank me."

Bakura's eyes noticed the corner of the candy box sticking out from Ryou's pocket. He fished it out, frowning at the empty box. Even the Pocky sticks were gone. "I think you've had enough sweets and drinks tonight, Ryou."

Ryou stuck out his tongue at him. "I think you're jealous because I got more Pocky than you."

Bakura smacked the top of his head with his hand. "Why would I be jealous? You can't stop giggling and your face is all pink."

"And _your _face was just red." Ryou replied, smiling down at him.

Bakura swallowed deeply before looking away. Ryou's smile faded as he got off of him. "…Sorry. Did I…embarrass you?"

"No. That's not it, Ryou. It…it's just that I'm not used to people hugging me and stuff like that…"

"Well get used to it." Ryou replied, sticking out his tongue again. His eyes widened in remembrance. "Oh…" He muttered, rummaging through his pocket, and pulled out a stick of strawberry Pocky that was in a wrapper. "Here. I saved you one." He stated, slipping it into Bakura's long fingers.

Bakura grinned as he put it into his mouth, "For a minute or two I thought you forgot about me."

"Like I'd forget about you." Ryou said with a huge smile. Bakura felt the faintest blush taint his cheeks. "Anyway, we should get going…"

Bakura's brow furrowed as Ryou started walking, the teenager squeaking as his legs went out from under him, Bakura managing to catch him. "Ryou? You okay?"

Ryou shook his head slowly. "…M…My head…it…it's hurting…"

"Are you sure it's not from all the sugar and the drinks?" Bakura asked, frowning deeply.

Ryou shook his head again. "…I…I don't…think so…"

Bakura's eyes widened to the size of saucers as Ryou screamed, clutching Bakura's cloak tightly. The screams died away as Ryou went limp, a bright, blue light collecting about Ryou's chest. Bakura's eyes were wide as he began shaking Ryou desperately. "Ryou? Ryou! Ryou, wake up!" He screamed. His eyes widened to an impossible size as the blue light shot out, spreading, and erased his vision as he was shoved to the ground. It was minutes before the light faded away and Bakura could see again. He glanced down at Ryou, who was breathing heavily in his arms. Bakura gently placed him on the ground on his back, placing his hands firmly on Ryou's shoulders and shut his eyes.

_/Things are falling into line. They might not be clear yet, but they will become so over time…/_

_/But I don't understand! First his shadow magic comes out of nowhere, then the necklace, and now this…/ _Bakura said.

_/That's where you're wrong. This shadow magic didn't come from nowhere… All of this is happening for a reason. But the rest is for you to figure out./ _The faceless voice shot back.

There was silence.

Bakura swallowed deeply. _I hope this works… _He thought as his fingers tightened on Ryou's shoulders, about to try to pry into the stream of the teenager's memories.

* * *

Chapter 9: End.

A/N: So Chapter 10 is probably when all the weird stuff falls into place... Anyway, have you guys seen Spider-Man 3? (If not, GO SEE IT.) Yeah, the scene with Bakura grabbing hold of the chandelier is based off of that one scene in the Jazz Club place... If you've seen the movie you probably know what I'm talking about...


	10. Chapter 10

Update, my friends. xD Ok, nothing much to say...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"_He always plays by himself, without speaking to anyone…"_

_Ryou blinked, sniffling, and rubbed at his eyes with his blue sweater sleeve. His bangs fell into his eyes, but he didn't brush them away, his hair tinted pale lavender from all the rain. Puddles were everywhere, gray clouds looming low in the sky, the green grass soaked._

"_He used to play in the sand, but now he won't even go near it. He never used to be so quiet. Sure, he was shy back then, but now it's like he's not even there… It all changed… And every chance he gets he'll go off by himself and sit there on the swing, no matter what the weather is like…"_

_Ryou's hands curled about the ropes of the swing, the boy swinging gently, his head kept low. The tears were pulsing in his chocolate brown eyes, close to falling now. He didn't notice the few droplets of rain falling from the sky._

"_He never smiles or laughs anymore. He never wears white anymore, not even on special occasions… He never talks unless forced to do so, and when asked about his family, he just acts like he didn't hear you. You never see him cry. But it's as if he's falling apart before your very eyes…"_

_Ryou whimpered softly as he spotted a fire truck going down the street. It only reminded him of his nightmares… Those haunting dreams that he awoke from, breathing hard, writhing in his bed in a cold sweat… Nightmares of flames, choking smoke…blood spilling onto the pavement or the carpet, bloodcurdling screams of pain and terror…and people he didn't know, approaching him in his dreams, too often having the features of those demons he heard about, with black or crimson eyes and nails as sharp as knives, long, talon tipped wings protruding from their backs… And every time the demons caught him, trying to rip him to shreds._

_The nightmares were far too real for his liking, and happened all the time now. Every night he would awake screaming, sweating and tossing around in his bed… And when they happened, he just couldn't wake up until it was too late…_

"_You heard about it, didn't you? He was jumped on the way home from school exactly one year from that accident…"_

_Ryou was still now, his bangs completely hiding his eyes. His shoulders began to slowly tremble; yet no tears fell from his eyes._

"_They say he got away. The man was found dead in the street. No one knows what happened exactly, or whether or not he was the one that killed that demon… But the neighbors…they all say they saw a black light coming from outside their windows…"_

_Ryou stopped swinging then, his head bowed. His reflection was in the puddles beneath his feet, and the pools of water seemed to ripple just slightly._

"_They all say he has some ability… An ability that goes off like a bomb when his emotions get out of control…"_

_Ryou's fists clenched, tears pulsing in his eyes. He whimpered as the tears slowly began to fall. They fell faster then, uncontrollably, until they were cascading down his cheeks, a small, black glow emitting from his chest before fading instantly away as his tears stopped._

Bakura's eyes snapped open instantly. He stood there for a good minute or so, and then glanced down at Ryou, who was scowling now, beads of sweat appearing on his forehead and neck, beginning to slightly toss and turn. Ryou groaned quietly, his scowl deepening as the stream of memories continued. Bakura frowned as he heard his name, Ryou muttering it in his state. The soft mutter grew louder quickly. Bakura's frown deepened when Ryou was almost screaming his name, the teenager tossing around now, unable to awaken.

"Ryou! Ryou, wake up!" Bakura yelled, shaking Ryou by his shoulders.

"…D…Don't…" Ryou choked out, being shaken like a rag doll in Bakura's hands, limp.

Bakura's eyes widened in alarm at the pictures taking form in his mind. Everything in Ryou's consciousness was flowing through his fingertips and into his mind's eye.

"_Don't! Bakura, don't!" His pleas were merely ignored. The demon glanced at him, his face stern and expression unchanging, eyes hard with a glare, pure black._

"_Bakura-" Ryou's eyes widened in alarm as Bakura clasped a hand over his mouth, his black eyes brightening in the flames that were beginning to spread, the thick smoke that hung in the air choking._

"…_You know…I think…that red is such a pretty color…" Bakura said in a close whisper, grabbing Ryou's chin with his free hand, long fingernails pricking his sensitive skin. Ryou's eyes widened in alarm, tears forming in the corners of his mocha colored eyes. The growing scent of smoke seemed to be suffocating him, the growing embers reflecting off of Bakura's dark eyes._

_Ryou whimpered as Bakura grabbed his wrists with one hand, yanking them above his head, looming over him. Ryou's wings were tainted with soot, being pulled close. Bakura inched closer, pearl white fangs curving from beneath his lips. "B-Bakura-"_

"…_I told you…red…is such a pretty color, Ryou…" His mouth curved into a smirk. "…How much red do you have?"_

"…_I…" Ryou stammered, trying to inch away, noticing how Bakura's eyes were lighting up. "…P-Please, j-just let me go…"_

"…_Not yet. I want to see how much pretty red you have."_

"_N-No! L-Let me g-" Ryou froze as Bakura's fangs pierced the smooth skin of his throat, Bakura's eyes falling shut. Ryou's eyes were wide with terror, Bakura's fangs going deeper as he bit down harder. There was a stream of blood racing down his throat, getting on the collar of his now debris decorated white shirt, Bakura letting go of his wrists, his lips becoming red with blood, canines turning crimson as blood seeped onto his shirt. He let go then, Ryou falling backwards and onto his side, trembling, thin streams of blood cascading down his neck, his pale, trembling hand clasped over his bite marks._

_Bakura really did look like a monster from child nightmares; blood was all over his lips and his shirt collar was stained with it. His black wings were spread to full length, his clothes covered in soot, black eyes looking bright in the growing flames of the fire. Thick smoke hung in the air, seeming to swirl about him._

"_B-Bakura…" Ryou whispered, trembling harder, his eyes half-closed. "…D…Don't…"_

"_I told you already…red…is just so _pretty…"

"_D-Don't…" Ryou begged, tears swelling up in his eyes. He whimpered as Bakura took his arm, lifting it, tears glistening in his eyes as the blade was pressed against his skin, the knife pressing tight against his wrist… "Don't…please, Bakura…"_

_He sliced._

Ryou screamed as he sat bolt upright, sweating and panting. A quick glance about proved that there was no spreading fire, no choking smoke that seemed to strangle his lungs. Another check showed there were no bite marks upon his neck, no blood, and his wrists were untouched.

"Ryou?"

The teen stiffened at Bakura's soft touch to his shoulder, and spun around, his eyes wide with terror. Bakura was frowning, his brow furrowing. Ryou whimpered as Bakura touched his arm. "Ryou? You okay?"

"D-Don't…" Ryou whispered, tears in his eyes. "D-Don't…h-hurt me…"

Bakura's frown deepened. "What? …Oh…" He murmured, remembering the nightmare that flooded through Ryou's consciousness. "…Ryou…it was just a dream…"

"B-But…" Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura clasped a hand over his mouth. A small smile appeared on his lips. "Honest. It was just a dream." His grin widened. "What, you actually thought I would do something like that?"

Ryou looked away, tears in his eyes. "…I…I don't even know anymore…"

"What do you mean?" Bakura's expression faded into nothingness.

"…It's…just that…people have always turned on me…even when I was little. I-I mean I trust you, but…the others…they always built the trust and then did something to shatter it all… A-And w-with you being a demon…" Ryou swallowed, expecting the worst, "I-I'm sorry…I…I just…"

Bakura's eyes softened just slightly as Ryou slowly started to cry. "…I know. I…I saw the memories…" He murmured, placing his hands on Ryou's shoulders.

"I-I didn't do it… H-He jumped me…a-and this light…it…it came out… H-He got freaked out and ran into the street a-and g-got hit b-by a car…" Ryou choked out, crying harder. "It wasn't my fault!" He screamed.

"…I know it wasn't. Some people…they just get enjoyment out of spreading rumors…" He said softly, crouching down so that their eyes were level. Ryou didn't look at him. "…Ryou…please, reason with me here. I know about the nightmares. I know about you being framed for it. I know it all, okay?" Bakura's eyes widened in alarm as Ryou almost threw himself forward, crying into Bakura's cloak. Ryou's trembling fingers curled about the hem of the cloak as he cried, "P-Please…m-make it a-all stop… I j-just w-want it a-all to s-stop…"

Bakura sighed deeply, and sat there motionless as Ryou cried. "I know…"

* * *

Ryou sat there in silence, lying on his back, staring up at the vast, black sky, decorated with millions of little stars. He couldn't sleep, and on top of it, he was afraid of that darkness coming again, and having his dreams plagued by nightmares.

He frowned as he heard Bakura make a noise that sounded close to a whimper in his sleep, rolling over so that he was facing Ryou. Sweat was trickling down his throat, his breathing increasing. He was tossing now… Ryou inched closer, and hesitantly placed his arms on Bakura's shoulder blades. Bakura calmed slightly, but Ryou slowly pulled away. His eyes widened as Bakura lashed out in his sleep, grabbing hold of him and pulled him close, and slowly calmed. Ryou could hear the steady, quick beats of Bakura's racing heart in the dead silence, the thief's breathing hard.

Ryou tried to pull away, but Bakura's grip was almost vice-like.

His nightmares were fading now. That person…it cleared up the nightmares, for some reason. The blood and fires were gone, the crimson streaking his face and hands were no longer there. His bloodied sword wasn't stained. There was no suffocating smoke, and no flaming arrows whizzing past his head. It was all gone now, and his mind was nothing more than a blank spot of endless darkness.

Ryou heard Bakura whimper again, his grip seeming to tighten a little. Ryou's brow furrowed as Bakura's wings went from stiff to limp, drooping to the ground as they folded close. Ryou managed to wriggle free, but he choose not to move too far away, so instead he laid down a foot or so from the demon, seeing how still Bakura had become.

Ryou's eyes wandered to the man's face, seeing how different he looked. The usual scowl was gone, his hair a slowly developing tangle, white locks falling over his eyes and cascading down his back. He was curled up on the ground, his cloak pulled tight about himself, as if he was freezing cold. His eyes wandered to the sword about Bakura's waist, noticing how _big_ it was. Silently, he inched forward, placing his slim, pale hands about the handle, and slowly pried it out, his eyes widening in alarm at how much heavier it was than it looked. The movement seemed to trigger something, because Bakura's eyes flashed open, his eyes looking close to black. Ryou swallowed deeply in fear, but Bakura merely smiled. "…Heavier than it looks, isn't it?" He asked before taking it from Ryou's hands and put it back, hefting it in muscular arms. "Now go to sleep, Ryou."

The angel smiled as he laid down, and actually welcomed the darkness, and soon it flooded his entire consciousness, the two sleeping in complete silence.

* * *

Chapter 10: End.


	11. Chapter 11

Ah yes, the time of the updates...

...School is going ok I guess. Homework is going to be coming though. I can feel it. -.-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"Bakura, I think you and your friend should go ahead and leave. I've heard that _they're _coming soon, due to the celebrating… If you're here, you know it's only going to cause problems…"

"Like I care." Bakura grumbled, mixing his glass of water with a straw. Ryou was seated next to him, his brow furrowing. "Wh-" He was cut off by a scream, both him and Bakura spinning around.

Bakura's eyes hardened as he silently stood up, his cloak swaying slightly as he headed towards the door. Ryou desperately chased after him.

Bakura stepped outside the door, his arms folded across his chest. His eyes were close to black, narrowed. He glared at the people coming towards him and Ryou, the angel standing close to Bakura.

"…So we meet again, Thief King."

Bakura snorted, "Whatever."

"…I see you've grown to attached to another person…" The man commented.

Ryou inched closer to Bakura, his eyes wide. Bakura's eyes narrowed further. "I'm not 'attached' to anything." He snarled, his arms falling away from his chest and to his sides.

"Then who is this boy? Your 'assistant'?" Ryou whimpered as the man reached out with a clawed hand and seized his chin. "Such a strong resemblance towards you, yet his fear is obvious." He glanced at Bakura. "You say you're not attached to him…but we'll see how big you lie, Bakura."

"Don't you dare." Bakura said dangerously, his eyes flashing a close shade of crimson.

"What? Have I stuck a sensitive spot, Bakura?"

"Knock it _off _before I slit your throat." Bakura snarled, his eyes looking close to crimson, his fists clenched.

He was ignored. "And an _angel _boy at the very least… So…if you don't care about him…then you wouldn't mind if he joined our party, would you?" He asked, grabbing Ryou's arm. The teenager squeaked, trying to pull away, and whimpered in pain as the claws dug into his skin, drawing blood. The angel gave a desperate look over his shoulder at Bakura. "B-Bakura-"

"Silence, angel boy."

Ryou was jerked roughly forward, stumbling before tripping and falling onto his knees. He heard a few snickers from the others, and he tried to stand up, but whimpered in pain as he felt someone's leg press against his spine, coming in contact with his wings, which were still healing. It hurt… "B-Baku-"

"I said be _quiet." _He snarled, stomping down. Ryou's arms broke from under him as he collapsed to the ground, a soft cry spilling from his lips.

Bakura's hands were trembling. "Leave him _alone."_

"Oh? Getting angry, are we?"

Ryou's eyes widened, Bakura's canines seeming to lengthen, his eyes flashing. "I said _leave him alone."_

Ryou gasped as he was spun in a circle, now able to completely see Bakura. He stiffened as a knife was pressed against his throat, "Why should I? You said you weren't attached to anything, Bakura…"

Ryou whimpered as the blade tightened. It felt like it was cutting in now, and there were tears in the corners of his eyes. _Help me! Bakura, please! _Ryou mentally screamed, his thoughts growing desperate.

The tension was growing. Bakura's fists were shaking now, canines visibly lengthening, curving from his lips. His pulse was increasing now, his eyes flashing in sheer rage.

Ryou whimpered again, feeling a lone droplet of blood ooze down. He clamped his eyes shut, his chest tightening. _Please, Bakura…_

"_Let him go." _Bakura commanded, taking a step forward, his wings spreading slightly as he clenched his teeth together.

Ryou's eyes widened to the size of saucers as an arrow whizzed into his vision, but he didn't have time to do anything as the weapon plowed into his chest. His knees buckled, and he collapsed onto his knees as the blade moved away from his neck, blood oozing from the area of his torn shirt. "…B…Bakura…" He gasped out, his eyes widening in alarm as he felt the knife dig into his back, screaming in fresh pain.

Bakura's eyes flashed with rage. "So, you like to see how much patience I have left?!" He bellowed.

Ryou gasped as he glanced up at the thief, Bakura's wings spreading, the feathers looking darker now. His nails lengthened into a set of claws, fangs curving from his lips as his eyes flashed a blood red. A growl emitted deep from within his throat, "I'll show you what happens!" He screamed. He was lost to the world now, his control shattering into millions of pieces. He couldn't take it anymore. _No one will hurt us again._

Ryou weakly sat up, gasping in pain before gently pulling out the arrow protruding from his chest. His gaze went to Bakura, a low gasp exiting his mouth at the sight of Bakura's eyes. They were just orbs of red, his pupils contracted into mere slits of black.

Ryou's eyes widened in alarm, sitting there, open-mouthed as Bakura began his rampage, slicing them open as he bit the necks of others, guzzling down their blood, his eyes narrowed down, mere red. Blood was flowing over his hands, his claws stained with crimson. His abnormally long canines were red as well, his lips and face streaked with blood, a ribbon of red flowing down his collarbone and down his chest, dripping off his face, not wearing a shirt to catch the blood otherwise. The once pure white hair was now dotted with droplets of red, his wings the same.

Ryou felt like crying. He weakly pulled himself to his feet, watching as Bakura continued to kill, the ground a near bloodbath. He continued to cut and then drink, the crimson growing until it was like you were looking through a red filter.

Bakura froze, his claws pricking a man's throat. His mind was blank, in a total fog and darkness. The taste of blood was complete on his tongue, the scent of blood overwhelming. Ryou had his arms about the man, crying now, "Stop, please, stop this, Bakura…" He whispered, his head against the demon's back.

_That's…Ryou's voice… _Bakura thought, his hand falling away from the man's throat. His mind was clearing slowly, memories returning. _Ryou…_

Bakura was almost limp in Ryou's embrace. The scent of blood was overpowering him, the taste overwhelming. He couldn't see anything but crimson… He tore away, emptying his stomach of its contents, sinking slowly to the ground upon his knees, covered in blood. His shoulders began to tremble, gasping, coming to a sick realization of what had just happened.

Ryou's heart sunk as he collapsed to the blood covered ground beside Bakura on his knees, placing his hands on Bakura's shaking shoulders. His expression softened, the noticeable scent of blood lingering, Ryou's eyes widening as Bakura pulled away, gagging before further throwing up, as well as spitting up some of the extra blood he had just taken in. Ryou felt sick now, his head spinning, the powerful scent of blood swirling about him. His heart almost swelled painfully in pity as Bakura looked up at him with clouded eyes that were filled with unreadable emotions, blood smudged all over him. There were tears in the corners of his eyes from the situation of emptying his stomach, his entire body trembling horribly. "…W…Why…?" Bakura stammered, his shoulders slumping. "…W…Why am I…like this?"

"…I…don't know…" He whispered. Bakura looked away instantly. Ryou felt like crying, his heart painfully beating in sympathy. His eyes widened as Bakura pitched forward towards him, Ryou catching him as the man fainted. And then the angel really did begin to cry.

* * *

"Bakura?" Ryou asked softly, hovering over the thief. The man was lying on his back, and had been unconscious for near hours now. Bakura's eyes flickered, and opened just slightly before falling shut again. He felt so tired… "Bakura, please…" Ryou said in a soft murmur, relieved when Bakura's eyes opened halfway, although his eyes were cloudy.

Bakura's memories came back in a huge flow, a sick feeling washing over him almost instantly. He swallowed deeply and looked away, taking notice that he was still covered in blood.

"…I…I didn't want to clean it up w-without you being awake…" Ryou stammered, feeling the tips of his ears growing hot, a barely noticeable blush dusted across his face.

"…It's okay…" Bakura muttered, looking up at him slowly. "…R…Ryou…I…I'm so sorry…I…I didn't…"

"Don't apologize, Bakura." Ryou said simply, allowing a small smile to tug at his lips. "I know, you were angry. Apparently they've been picking on you for a while… A-And…you…you protected me…" He stammered, his blush strengthening.

"You expected me to let them push you around and hurt you?" Bakura asked, managing to prop himself up on his elbows. "Like I'd…let that happen…" He muttered, weakened.

"Here." Ryou offered, helping him sit up. "I'll be right back."

Bakura leaned heavily against the brick wall, his eyes fluttering shut. He was so tired… Ryou returned then, hefting a small bucket in one hand and a washcloth in the other. He set the items down before crouching down in front of Bakura, the thief's long legs sprawled out in front of him, bangs hiding most of his eyes from sight. "…We have to take off your cloak."

Bakura didn't argue, and merely allowed his cloak to slide down his shoulders where it fell to the floor. Almost all of the blood had dried now. Bakura sat there, perfectly still and watched Ryou as he dipped the washcloth into the water before raising it. Bakura stiffened as it came in contact with his skin, Ryou starting with his collarbone. The angel was blushing a bit, and wiped the blood away, Bakura watching him in complete silence.

Soon Ryou was finished, and Bakura found that his face was already clean. "I did that earlier…" Ryou murmured, blushing a little. "S-Sorry."

"…Thank you." Bakura said, lowering his gaze to the floor. The silence between them returned for a few minutes. "…Ryou…why…am I such…a monster?"

Ryou sighed and knelt down on his knees so that their gazes locked. "…You need to quit telling yourself that. You're not a monster, Bakura, really. If you were, would I be hanging out with you?" A small smile appeared on Ryou's lips. "I don't think so."

Bakura's expression didn't change.

"Really, Bakura, you're nothing like that. A…And even if you think you are…then so am I…" Ryou lowered his voice, along with his gaze, "…Being…an angel…with shadow magic…and a demon as a best friend…isn't…exactly normal…"

Bakura looked up at Ryou's tone. "…N…No, t-that's not-"

Ryou gave a small chuckle, lifting his head. "It's fine, really. I…I guess I kind of…got over that. We're all different, right? So it just gives me a reason to prove that I'm different from other people." A wide, sweet smile appeared on Ryou's lips. "That means you are too. You're not a monster, Bakura."

Bakura swallowed, looking down again. "…It's…just that…all demons have a dark side… If… our anger gets too out of control or our patience wears out…so does our control…" He muttered, looking at the floor.

"I don't understand…" Ryou murmured, his head slightly tilted to one side. "Then why is it when you get angry it doesn't happen every time?"

"Because…it doesn't hit its peak…" Bakura said softly. "…That…situation happened twice before. It…all started about one hundred years ago…"

* * *

Chapter 11: End.


	12. Chapter 12

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY RYOU.

Anyways... Sorry about the wait on 'Not Exact Reflection'...I had a writer's block at first and you know with school and stuff I don't have as much writing time during the week. :( But hopefully it shall be updated soon!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"I told you before…I've been stuck as a person of war. Back then…things were a lot worse than they are nowadays… There…once was a war…between basically every living thing…demons, angels, vampires, and so on… It…lasted almost ten years…"

"_Okay, so you get to pick your bunks."_

_Bakura leapt onto the ladder, scrambling instantly to the top of the beds. The others reluctantly followed suit. Bakura's gaze went to the window only a few feet away from his bed, inside the wall._

"_Eh, when do you think we'll be put on the field?" Marik asked, popping his head up, sitting on the bunk beneath Bakura's._

_Bakura merely shrugged, unlacing his boots before tugging them off._

"…_And why do you always sit close to the windows? Every time we get to pick you get as close as you can. Aren't you nervous about an arrow or something coming through the glass and stabbing you?"_

"…_Not really. I…guess I just like the view…" Bakura muttered, pulling his shirt off, revealing a well-built torso and muscular stomach before pulling off his jeans, slipping on a pair of black pants. Tossing the clothes to the ridge of his bunk, Bakura laid down, staring out the window._

_The others talked for a few minutes in the now complete darkness, and Bakura merely sat there in silence, staring out at the darkness, his upper body bare. He tugged the thin sheets over himself, and allowed his eyes to drift shut._

"We used to fall asleep to the sound of screams and an occasional bomb going off… I always used to sleep close to the window…for some reason it just gave me this _sense _of security…

"The backups used to help with meals and healing. At first our party was doing pretty well without much death…but then in the month of December…"

"_We've had twenty-four deaths this week. It seems that the angels have been targeting us for a while, and their plan was, I have to admit, clever. But that's beyond the point. Now's the time for backups." The man shifted his gaze to the left side of the room. "Bakura."_

_The albino looked up at his name, lacing up his leather boots, wearing a pair of jeans and a solid black shirt that had a few lone bloodstains. There was a small chain hanging about his throat._

"_Pick your teammate."_

_Bakura's eyes narrowed. Being one of the top fighters, and being a swordsman, he was often picked first. "…Marik."_

_He heard a few grumbles. He always picked Marik as his teammate. Simply put, the two got along the best._

"_All right. Everyone else, I through R, you're coming as well."_

_Bakura's eyes narrowed further as the man left, and he grumbled as he tugged on his boots. "Idiot."_

"As usual, I picked Marik as my teammate. He was the only one I could fight with." Bakura said with a snort. "The others were simply too slow, too stupid, or we didn't get along…

"Anyway…so we went on the field as usual, nothing special… But…"

_Bakura let out a growl, his eyes narrowed down to slits. His back was pressed up against Marik's own, his sword held out in front of him. "I'm telling you right now, this is just a waste of time!"_

_Marik let out a grunt of approval, blocking an attack before stabbing the owner and kicked the person away._

"_Why can't they just-" Bakura froze as he felt Marik's back tense up, hearing a cross between a strangled scream and grunt. Bakura spun around, cursing mentally as Marik crumpled to the ground on his hands and knees, blood oozing from a spot upon his chest. Bakura swore under his breath, grabbing Marik's arm and threw him over his shoulder. "You idiot…you'd better not die on me…"_

"…He almost did. It was like he was teetering on the border… Because I was his teammate, I had to stay behind and help. Days went past…"

_Bakura let out a snarl, knocking over the side table next to Marik's bed. It had been a week since he had been outside and it was literally killing him…_

_Bakura growled quietly, grabbing the ladder before pulling himself up onto the bunk, his eyes narrowing at the moon that was visible outside the window. _Tomorrow then. _Bakura thought silently, arms folded across his chest._

"And my time did come the next day… But things didn't go exactly as planned…"

"…_Bakura…calm down…"_

"_I _can't_!" Bakura screamed, narrowing his blood red eyes at Marik, who was lying motionless in his bed. "How do you expect me to calm down?! They won't let me out of here until you heal! I _need _blood, Marik." Bakura growled, his fists twitching. He angrily climbed the ladder before glaring out of the window._

"…I…tried to control myself. I held on for several more hours than I ever have… But they say…fighting it isn't the best thing to do…"

"_Bakura?" Marik asked, propping himself up on his elbows. He glanced at the clock hanging upon the wall. Three A.M._

_The thief didn't answer, perched on the edge of his bed like a cat._

_Marik's mouth fell open as Bakura aimed a blow towards the window, the glass shattering into millions of shards. Bakura, silent, leapt onto the windowsill and jumped out, vanishing into the night._

"…It was like having a whole different mind and body. By that point…things were getting out of hand, I have to admit… Being locked in a room for days and days…it wore my patience thin…and then my anger began to grow…"

_Bakura let out a hiss as strong arms caught onto him, holding him back. "Bakura, what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be inside…"_

_The demon's ears twitched beneath his mess of white hair. He strained to get free, pulling against the person, his teeth clenched. His eyes were flashing now._

"_Bakura?"_

"…_Let…me…go!" Bakura screamed, his fangs seeming to sharpen, his claws grabbing the person's wrist, nearly breaking it in the process, and ripped it away, his claws instantly drawing blood._

"_Bakura!" The person latched onto his arm, holding Bakura back._

"_I SAID LET ME GO!" Bakura bellowed, his eyes flashing. He grabbed the person's wrist with his right hand, squeezing harshly, his free hand locking about their other arm. His muscles tensed as he lifted the person off their feet and flipped them, making them land hard upon the ground on their back. "Now get out of my way…"_

_Bakura's fists were trembling at his sides as he took off in a sprint, the chain about his neck jangling just slightly, teeth gritted together. He easily ducked an attack, his clawed hand lashing out and seized the angel's throat._

_It was as if time stopped._

"…From what I remember…there was an angel…and once the blood hit my mouth…things grew even worse…"

_Bakura let out a snarl of annoyance as a hand caught onto his shoulder. "Bakura-"_

"_GET OUT OF MY WAY!" Bakura bellowed, his lips curling into a snarl as he pushed the angel away, blood soaking his fangs, dribbling down his neck and onto his shirt collar. He tore out of the grip and grabbed the owner's wrist, twisting their arm around and pinned it back, and said in a dangerous whisper, "…You're not worth my time…"_

_Bakura's wings spread as he threw the demon away, and it seemed like everyone stopped the fighting at one time as Bakura's hands lashed out, capturing the nearest angel in a vice-like hold. Bakura wordlessly sunk his fangs into the soft skin of the angel's throat, drinking down the red fluid as fast as he could. He removed his fangs then and roughly shoved the angel away, his fists trembling as he ran towards the crowd._

_He began his killing spree, using anyone he could get his hands on, cutting them apart while guzzling down their blood. The scent of blood ran into his mind, floating about it like a cloud, the taste complete on his tongue._

"…And then…I figured it out… There wasn't anyone left on the battlefield for me to take…"

_Bakura was still, blood coating his fingers, smudged across his face like paint. The red dribbled down his chin before flowing down his neck and onto his shirt, droplets of blood tainting his wings and hair. He frowned at the empty landscape, which was nothing more than a bloodbath with bodies strewn across. His wings spread again as he took a small leap from the ground and onto the roof for a better view. He sat there a few minutes, legs dangling before his eyes widened. _They're all gone. _He realized, and then looked down at his blood-covered hands, a small smirk appearing on his lips._

"_Bakura!"_

_The demon let out a hiss of pain as a small rock collided with the back of his head, his hand going to the bump on the back of his head, whirling around, his crimson colored orbs narrowing to mere slits at the sight of Marik._

"_What did you do?!"_

_Bakura easily caught the next rock that was hurled at him and threw it back with amazing force, but Marik managed to dodge it. Bakura's wings visibly tensed, spreading back, the feathers looking darker than ever, Bakura gritting his teeth together, bloodied fangs curving from his lips, his hands placed on the tiles of the roof, claws digging in._

"_You even got half our backups, you idiot!" Marik yelled, and grimaced as pain flooded into his chest._

_Bakura let out a deep growl, his eyes flashing. _And you're next. _He thought, his frown changing into a smirk, and licked his lips, collecting droplets of blood on his tongue._

_Bakura leapt from the roof, landing silently and easily on his feet, pointed ears twitching beneath his tangle of snow-white, blood tainted hair. His fingers were trembling, the taste of blood hanging around in his mouth, an overpowering scent of the crimson substance flooding the area._

"…Me against Marik…but it was an unfair fight…with him being wounded and me having so much extra power…"

"_Hold _still_!" Bakura screamed, eyes narrowed and flashing in fury. The blonde's eyes widened as Bakura's hand shot out and seized his throat, Bakura squeezing hard as he lifted the male off his feet and above the ground._

_Bakura let out a noise that was a cross of a growl and a hiss and Marik punched him, Bakura's left eye twitching as he grabbed the man by his wrists, roughly shoving him backwards and slammed him up against the wall of the building. Marik growled, ripping his arm free, and tried to punch the thief again. Bakura's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist again, a smirk coating his lips as he twisted the man's arm around. Marik's eyes widened again, Bakura's arm muscles tensing as he flipped the demon right off his feet and in a complete circle so that he landed hard on the ground upon his back. Bakura's grin widened as his foot was placed on Marik's chest, noticing his visible discomfort._

_Bakura's eyes widened suddenly. Something struck him then… Memories…the screams of people as they were destroyed, that choking smoke and growing fires, blood that coated the ground like frosting on a cake…_

"…_S…Stop…" Bakura muttered, clamping his hands about his head, trembling._

_His memories and mind were coming back, and realization struck him quickly. He removed his hands from his head and glanced down at them, the objects trembling. He collapsed, crumbling down onto his knees, hunching over. He gasped, clamping his hands to his head again as his memories strengthened out. He couldn't breathe, and he couldn't see… His right hand moved over his mouth, mentally willing the contents of his stomach to stay down._

_He began to cough, spitting up excess blood, his shoulders shaking as his hands planted on the ground, his claws digging into the bloodied ground in the process. After he finished emptying his stomach of some of the extra blood, he angrily grabbed the chain hanging about his throat, tearing it off in one swift movement and threw it to the ground, blending in easily with so much blood._

Ryou blinked, his eyes wide. Bakura didn't look up, still leaning heavily against the wall. "…I…threw it away…hoping…that maybe it would take away pieces of the memory…or at least some of the pain…" The thief glanced down at his hands. "…But it didn't…"

"…Bakura…did…things get any better after that?"

Bakura bit his lip hesitantly. "…Marik…got better after that… I kept my bunk…but I never did look out of the window anymore at night… It took me days to get over what had happened…"

Ryou's expression softened, and hesitantly placed a hand on Bakura's shoulder, but said nothing. Bakura didn't move or respond at all. "…Do…you want your cloak back?" Ryou asked, picking up the red cloak from the floor. Bakura didn't respond, so Ryou just pulled it across Bakura's built shoulders instead. "…Bakura…I…"

The demon finally looked up.

"…I understand…there's…been times I want to get rid of my memories…" Ryou whispered, rubbing at his eyes. "…But…I can't…"

Bakura sighed, Ryou's eyes widening in alarm as Bakura gently pulled him forward, placing his slim hands on Ryou's shoulders. Ryou glanced up, their eyes locking, a small smile upon Bakura's lips. "So we're more alike than you thought."

* * *

Chapter 12: End.


	13. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Sorry for the wait! And this chapter is a little short, but I had to shorten it, otherwise it would've been WAY too long...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

"Hey, Ryou." The angel glanced up at him from the small fire that was burning at his feet, the flames dancing in the night in a golden orange. Bakura sat across from him, the light reflecting off of his face, the demon holding onto a small book in his hands, which he had bought at a store earlier. "I think I know what happened before…"

Ryou titled his head just slightly to his left. "What do you mean?"

"The shadow magic incident. From what I've read, they say…that if shadow magic is used too often, it can cause side or after-affects…including your loss of control. If your control is lost than the shadow magic just gets out of hand, and since it's a demon origin power, it basically makes you go violent…"

Ryou swallowed deeply and looked at his shoes, "…What…would you do if…if I…I…got out of control like that again?"

Bakura lightly sighed, and stood, walking over to the angel and sat down beside him, "I…don't know." He admitted, gently placing his hand on the teenager's shoulder. Ryou sniffled quietly, not making eye contact. "Hey, don't cry. I think I have something that'll cheer you up."

Ryou blinked as Bakura rummaged through the small knapsack, pulling out a small container with a lid over it that was filled to the brim with candy and forced it into his slim, pale hands. "Here."

Ryou's lips broke into a wide smile. "You're going to make my teeth rot from all this sugar."

"I doubt it. You're too good for that." Bakura said, Ryou's face heating up. "Besides, angels don't have bad teeth."

Ryou flushed slightly, playfully swatting Bakura's arm, Bakura chuckling softly.

* * *

"What's that?" Bakura asked as he noticed the small object in Ryou's hands.

"It's a camera. I…I've been saving up for one." Ryou said with a small smile.

"Why? What's so special about it?"

"It takes pictures. Pictures that last forever, little pieces of your memory…" Ryou said with a gentle smile.

"I don't understand." Bakura said, frowning, his brow creasing.

Ryou sighed lightly and smiled. "Okay, come here." He said, Bakura blushing as Ryou wrapped an arm gently about his shoulders, holding the camera high up to capture them both in the lens. "Don't blink, all right?"

Bakura stared intently at the camera, and right after it flashed, he blinked, seeing spots of color from it. "So that's what it's like…"

Ryou pulled away, his smile fading as he awaited his photo. "You've never had a photo before?" Bakura shook his head, rubbing his eyes, straining to get rid of the colors dancing in his vision. "Well, now you have." Ryou's voice turned into a squeal of excitement and happiness from the picture.

"Let me see it!" Bakura commanded, managing to snatch it away from Ryou, staring at the image on the screen. Ryou was grinning, his arm upraised, chocolate colored orbs alight, his other arm drawn about Bakura's shoulders. Both of them were staring upwards slightly. Bakura, on the other hand, wasn't smiling, looking firm instead, eyes narrowed just slightly like they always were.

"You didn't smile, but it still looks good to me." Ryou said, smiling widely.

"Sorry. I just…didn't know what would happen." Bakura said, fiddling with the sleeve of his trench coat. "R-Ryou?"

"Yeah?" Ryou asked, smiling a little at how Bakura was fidgeting.

"Um…I-I…was wondering if…if you…wanted to do something tomorrow… T-There's supposed to be another celebration at the next town over…"

Ryou's smile grew, Bakura taking a step back as Ryou got closer, his eyes wide. Ryou's grin widened. "You're so nice to me, Bakura."

Bakura swallowed, heat rising into his normally pale face.

Ryou's smile remained as the visible blush began to show on Bakura's face, running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. "Hey, you're blushing…"

"A-Am not." Bakura argued, hands clenched, Ryou smiling still as the blush across his face strengthened. "Yes you are." Ryou said.

Bakura's eyes widened as Ryou moved closer, lunging out, and grabbed him in a hug. "I'd like that. Thank you." Bakura swallowed, the heat in his face growing until his cheeks and part of his nose were near crimson. "Y-Yeah. Whatever." He said, pulling away from Ryou's hug. But even though his back was now to Ryou, the angel knew the blush was still there.

* * *

Ryou smiled, sitting beside Bakura. The thief smirked as he stirred his drink with his straw, fishing out the strawberry that sat in the red liquid. He was wearing his red cloak, and had changed into a tight pair of black jeans and a black sleeveless tee shirt that hugged his skinny body, which was underneath, Ryou noticing he was attracting quite a few stares. "Bakura?"

"Hmm?" Bakura asked, glancing at Ryou. The dimmed light reflected off his dark eyes, his skin pale, shadows hovering over certain sections.

"…Thanks you so much. You're always so nice to me, and you don't really get mad when I ask you something, and you actually show patience with me… E-Even though we've gotten into trouble, I-I…I'm glad we met." Ryou said, his cheeks beginning to slowly flush. A smile broke out across Bakura's lips, and Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura leaned forward, hands placed on the free space upon the barstool Bakura was sitting on.

"…So am I." Bakura said softly, leaning closer towards Ryou, the angel blushing harder. Ryou held his breath as Bakura's hand snaked out, passing his shoulders and up to the bandaged wings, fingers brushing them. "Can I take them off?"

Ryou nodded slowly, staying still as Bakura untied the bandages, letting them fall to the floor. Ryou eased his eyes open, having clamped them shut earlier from his nervousness. Bakura was smiling, running long, thin fingers through the sea of white feathers with one hand, his other in the raven black feathers. Bakura's eyes narrowed slightly as his smile faded away a little, feeling remaining bruises and a couple cuts. "Well, they're healed, but you still have a couple minor injuries here…"

Ryou was still and closed his eyes, swallowing deeply. "Hey…" Bakura said, feeling _something. _"What's…" He drifted off, parting the feathers slightly, staring at the small line that popped up from the rest, like a crease from where Ryou's wings had become broken. Ryou swallowed again, "D-Don't. Please, don't."

Bakura pulled away, Ryou opening his eyes again. "Sorry…" Bakura said.

"I-It's okay." Ryou said quickly. "U-Um, Bakura…is it okay…if…if I take a picture?" He blurted out, and instantly regretted it, looking down.

Bakura blinked. "Um, sure… I don't really care if you take one or not."

"R-Really?" Ryou asked, looking up.

Bakura shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. Apparently you like doing it so…it doesn't really matter to me…" Bakura stiffened, blushing when Ryou captured his body in a vice-like hug, nearly flipping Bakura off his barstool. "Thank you."

"Yeah, whatever, now let go of me before you knock me down!" Bakura said, Ryou pulling away, smiling. "Sorry."

Bakura was still as Ryou slipped a slender arm about his shoulders, holding the camera up. A mischievous smile appeared on Bakura's lips and at the last second he lunged upwards, hand looking as if he was trying to grasp the camera. Ryou gasped, and looked at the photo on the camera, and couldn't help but smile. Ryou's eyes were wide in the photo, one arm held up to support the camera. Bakura's eyes were narrowed, his mouth open slightly, a firm hand only inches from the camera lens. "Well, hey, I think it looks good." Bakura stated before working on his drink, chuckling softly.

Ryou smiled, placing the device back in their bag. "Yep." He stated, before pulling out the jar of candy, undoing the lid and held it out for Bakura. "Here."

Bakura blinked at him, and then looked at him firmly in the eyes. "What?"

"Take some. You earned it, and it's not like I can eat it all myself…"

Bakura fished through the jar, extracting a few pieces, removing the wrappers before sticking it into his mouth. He leaned towards Ryou again, Ryou feeling heat rise slowly into his cheeks. Bakura smiled. "You're such a good kid, Ryou."

Ryou flushed, and backed away slightly, "U-Um…t-thanks…"

Bakura laughed before leaning back on the barstool, downing the rest of his drink, and muttered something, chuckling softly under his breath. Finishing his drink he got down, grabbing Ryou's arm, "Come on!"

Ryou squeaked, barely managing to snag their bag before Bakura pulled him along outside. It was slowly getting dark, twinkling lights showing in the streets, which were bustling with people. "Where're we going, Bakura?"

The thief didn't answer, instead keeping his head low. "Just stay quiet for now."

Ryou noticed how Bakura was keeping him so close, Bakura walking quickly through the crowd, Ryou noticing slowly how the crowd thinned out. Bakura broke into a run, slinging Ryou onto his back, the angel's eyes wide. "B-Bakura?!"

"Shut up." Bakura said in a dangerous whisper, eyes narrowed down. Ryou swallowed, a bad feeling forming in the pit of his stomach.

Bakura grunted as he came around the corner, falling onto his rear as something collided with his face. He pressed a trembling hand against his nose, which was bleeding, Ryou sprawled on the ground behind him.

Ryou gasped, strong hands grabbing his shirt and yanked him roughly to his feet. "B-B-Bakura! Bakura!" Ryou screamed, struggling madly in the grip.

"Ryou!" Bakura yelled back, getting to his feet and charged towards the person, aiming a hard punch towards their face, Bakura grimacing as it was blocked. _Just great. They actually have some skill…_

"B-Bakura, p-please…" Ryou said, the world spinning about him, whimpering as a hand clamped over his mouth. His struggles faded as the hand shifted, instead wrapping about his throat.

"Ryou! Let go of him!" Bakura screamed, kicking the taller man in the leg, and grabbed his wrist, pulling in a circle until he heard a crack, Ryou falling from the grip, Bakura catching him in his red-sleeved arms. Bakura took off in a run, Ryou clutching their bag, but Bakura came to a screeching stop as more shadows fell into view. The thief swallowed hard, feeling Ryou trembling in his arms.

Bakura sighed, tensing, and ran forward, taking a flying leap over one person, but grunted as a hand wrapped about his ankle, holding him back. His wings tensed as he tried to pull away, but couldn't. And holding onto Ryou was holding him back…

_This…is going to take a while._

* * *

Chapter 13: End.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry for the late update my friends! I've made a goal though to try to finish this Part by the end of the month, so hopefully, Part IV should be up by October! If things are going the way I'm planning, I may start another fic...

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Bakura let out a snarl, managing to tug his leg free. Still holding onto Ryou, Bakura's black wings flapped once as he tried to gain altitude. He managed to get a little higher before his and Ryou's eyes widened at the sound of a shot.

Ryou whimpered, clamping his eyes shut. Bakura gritted his teeth together, blood oozing from his injured shoulder. He pulled the trembling Ryou closer, managing to steer himself over the group. He froze, however, as another shot sounded.

Bakura gasped, desperately trying to gain height, raven black wings fluttering, but the damage from the bullet disabled his right wing. He felt himself starting to fall then, and Ryou felt it too, the air whizzing past as he slowly opened his eyes.

Bakura felt Ryou grasp his shirt tight in fear. The demon managed to land on his feet before he stumbled, collapsing to his knees, hunching over. The thief was gasping in pain, Ryou squeaking as Bakura dropped him, his trembling hands flying to the wound upon his shoulder. Bakura bowed his head, teeth gritted in pain.

Ryou sat up, trying to remove Bakura's hand when someone grabbed the back of his shirt. Ryou yelped as he was roughly yanked off the ground, before he began to madly struggle. "Let me go!"

Bakura slowly and shakily stood up, fingers curled about his wound. _I…have to protect him… _But despite it, he could feel his shoulder and upper arm going numb. Knowing that with his current condition, he wouldn't be able to use his sword; the thief's hand slipped into his back pocket.

Ryou screamed, arching his back in pain as strong hands sharply dragged him upwards by his wings, blood showing through the hole upon his shirt on his backside. He was weakly fighting as his wrists were seized and then being yanked strongly above his head before he felt a tight pair of handcuffs getting shackled about his wrists. He glanced up, his mouth falling open.

Bakura roughly grabbed the back of the offender's head, a knife clutched tightly in a pale, bloody hand, pressing against the man's throat. "…Put the boy down," Bakura whispered dangerously, eyes half-lidded.

Ryou whimpered as the barrel of a gun pressed against the side of his fluffy head. He swallowed, feeling as if there was a lump in his throat that wouldn't go away. His eyes darted back to Bakura, whose body was trembling slightly, blood showing through the hole in his shoulder.

"If you move, he's dead."

Bakura's eyes narrowed, tightening the knife against the man's throat. He heard Ryou whimper as the gun pressed tighter against his temple.

Ryou's eyes darted back up to Bakura, the chocolate colored orbs showing how desperate he was. Tears were forming in his eyes, his heart beating rapidly in the stillness. _Please…_

_I have to take a gamble… _Bakura thought, looking straight at Ryou. "…You won't shoot him. He's your prize. If you destroy him, there'll be nothing left…" Bakura whispered as he drove the dagger into the man's shoulder.

Ryou gasped as the weapon was removed from his skull before it was aimed at the demon. Ryou desperately tried to pull away, tears pulsing in his eyes. He screamed as the trigger was pulled, Bakura collapsing to the ground instantly, blood showing through the front of his shirt. "Bakura! BAKURA!" Ryou screamed, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks.

"You're right. I wouldn't shoot him. But there's nothing that's keeping me from shooting _you_."

Bakura was trembling harder as he managed to prop himself up on his elbows. He swore under his breath, gritting his teeth in pain. He let out a strangled sound as he was kicked before someone roughly pulled him off the ground by his wings. His entire body was searing was pain, his vision beginning to blur. _N…No…I…have…to protect Ryou…_

Ryou swallowed deeply, tears still running down his pale cheeks. Remembering his shadow magic, he swallowed deeply, concentrating. His eyes flashed open seconds later, a scream of pain tearing from his throat. He glanced at his wrists, the handcuffs glowing an eerie purple after he had tried to use his power. _No…it's another one of those pairs that disable magic…_

Bakura was panting now, blood dripping to the ground. It was growing harder to breathe, and he stole a glance at Ryou in time to see the angel get stuck in the back of the head, being knocked unconscious. A pair of cuffs were shackled about his wings and ankles, the boy being thrown roughly over someone's shoulder. _Ryou…_

Bakura fought weakly as he was hoisted off the ground, but his strength was gone. It was only minutes before his mind plummeted into complete darkness.

* * *

Ryou awoke slowly, groggily; he could feel himself moving. He lifted his aching head slowly, squinting in the bright light. Realization struck him quickly, and he looked about for Bakura.

The thief was lying on his side, breathing hard. His eyes were closed with sweat showing on his severely paled face. His hair, tainted with blood, fell over most of his face. It was hard to tell if he was awake or not.

Ryou crawled over to him, Bakura's eyes, which were fogged, opening slowly. "R…Ry…ou…" Bakura choked out, who was terribly weak.

"Just be quiet for now, okay?" Ryou said quietly. Bakura's eyes drifted shut again, and Ryou glanced around. It was as if they were locked in a cage that was moving, and every time the cart lurched, Bakura would break into a hard coughing spell. The area about them was quiet with very little people, who also seemed to be victims like Bakura and Ryou.

The angel glanced back at Bakura, and frowned. Both of them; they're wrists were tied together, along with their ankles and wings to prevent all means of escape. "Bakura?" Ryou asked, the demon tiredly opening his eyes again. "…Does it still hurt?"

Bakura nodded. He was shaking, feeling colder than ever before. He knew the bullets were still locked inside of him…

"…I'm…going to try to get the bullets out, okay?" Ryou said, moving closer to the man until he was sitting beside him. Ryou took a trembling breath. Not having anything sharp to use, he whispered for Bakura to stay still and began.

Bakura's eyes widened as the pain jumped upwards. He managed to glance slightly over his shoulder, seeing Ryou struggling to remove the weapons, digging into the wound with his index finger. Bakura arched his back in fresh pain, and clenched his fists, trying to think of something else.

Ryou gritted his teeth, giving a small breath of relief as he pried the object out of Bakura's upper back, where it had gone through his wing. He began to work on the one lodged in Bakura's shoulder, and afterwards, had the one in the front side of Bakura's shoulder blade.

Bakura barely contained a scream, his body slumping inward. His arms could barely support him any longer, and he laid flat against the floor, breathing hard, his consciousness fading now. He was so tired…

"Bakura, please. You can't fall asleep… We…we have to find a way out of this mess. I can't do it without you, Bakura. You know that."

"…I…I can't…" Bakura whispered.

Ryou bit his lip, fingers injected into Bakura's shoulder. "Yes you can. Don't talk like that." The angel commanded, fishing out another piece, and started on the final section. "You can't give up, Bakura."

Bakura blinked heavily, now on his back, Ryou working on the front of his shoulder. His hair was falling into his face, blocking most of his sight, but he didn't care. He was too weak and tired right now…

Ryou yanked out the final piece, tossing it away. Bakura's eyes were closed now. "Bakura. Bakura don't fall asleep! Please…" Ryou begged, wiping the blood from his hands on his jeans.

"…I…I…" Bakura trailed off into silence.

Ryou growled to himself. _If I could just get these stupid cuffs off… _He thought, tugging them in opposite directions. Confusion crossed his face as they came to a halt, the sudden stop making Bakura cough hard.

Ryou squeaked as someone lashed out through the cage after the door was opened and grabbed him, the person using their free hand to grab the back of Bakura's neck. The demon didn't protest, too weakened.

Ryou cast a desperate glance at Bakura. The thief was merely letting himself be pulled along, slumped, hair falling over his face. _This is bad… He…seems so tired… Did…anything else happen after I passed out?_

Unable to go any farther, Bakura's knees buckled, and he collapsed to the ground. The images around him were fading quickly now…

"Get up!" The man screamed, roughly jerking Bakura up by the scruff of his neck. Like a doll, Bakura was jerked almost off his feet, and the smallest movement pulled in his entire body in one direction, as if someone was pulling on a set of strings attached to his limbs.

Ryou's eyes widened as the man drew Bakura's sword, hoisting it above his head. _No…_

Bakura's eyes opened a little wider as Ryou yanked his arm free, taking a leap in front of Bakura, arms spread as far as the handcuffs allowed. The man seemed to hesitate.

"I promise I'll help you." Ryou whispered, looking at the barely standing Bakura. "I'll fight. I'll help protect."

"Don't look away from me!"

Ryou barely had time to glance back at the figure before the sword pierced his shoulder. Ryou gritted his teeth, seeing red, and took a bold step forward, and this time, raised his arms as the sword came down. Luck was on his side this time, and the sword cut through the chains, and they broke, falling to the ground. A malicious glow was in Ryou's eyes.

The chains broke from his ankles and wings as the black light returned, all-too-familiar. Bakura's mouth dropped open slightly, and he sank to the ground, trembling. A wind was picking up now, Ryou concentrating deeply, eyes closed, and muttering words to himself. Bakura felt the tension growing rapidly.

Ryou's eyes flashed open, but, strangely, they were black. Ryou moved his hand in the direction of the attacker.

Bakura's eyes snapped shut as a blinding light appeared, and he heard noises. And as the light visible through his eyelids went away, Bakura opened them slowly, gasping quietly.

The area was destroyed; the attacker sprawled out on the ground, dead. Ryou was still on his feet, blood dripping from his slit open palms. The sky was solid black now, a heavy wind still blowing. Thunder crashed and lightning flashed as it began to rain slowly. Bakura slowly stood up and went over to Ryou, who sank to the ground, sitting upon his knees. Ryou looked close to tears.

"…Don't…cry." Bakura said, offering him his hand. "You…did protect me."

Ryou smiled a little as he took Bakura's wrist, standing up. He noticed the dots of blood showing through Bakura's shirt. "…Here."

Ryou pressed his fingers up against the bullet holes, the familiar blue light flowing out as the wounds slowly sealed up. Ryou's smile widened. "And you need this more than me."

Bakura's eyes widened further as a reddish light came this time, Ryou's eyes falling closed as more and more light flowed out of his hands and into Bakura's body. The thief could feel his exhaustion fading rapidly, his strength coming back. However, Ryou looked like he was growing weaker and weaker. "Ryou. Ryou, stop it."

The albino shook his head. "N-No."

"You can't give all of your strength away!" Bakura said, but the light merely continued to flow. He could see Ryou trembling, his stream of energy growing thinner. "Ryou, I said stop it! I don't want you to hurt yourself!"

"…I…don't want…you to be…in that condition…" Ryou whispered. His energy flow was growing thinner and thinner, and his skin was paled now. Far too weak now, Ryou's legs merely broke from under him and he collapsed.

Bakura caught him in an instant. "Ryou…you shouldn't have given away so much…"

Ryou smiled a little. "…I…I wanted to help you." He murmured, placing his finger on his wound, and it sealed visibly. The very last of his strength was gone now, and he fell instantaneously into a faint, unconsciousness taking him away.

Bakura stood there in silence. It was raining hard now, the rainwater mixing in with the blood on the now muddy ground. He sighed and hefted Ryou up into his arms, and picked up his sword, placing it in it's normal spot on his hip. Ryou felt weightless to him, since he had new strength, although what Ryou had was very little. Ryou, now empty, merely sank in his arms, his face pale, his body limp.

Bakura sighed again. _I just wish I could've protected you. _He thought, and gave a small look around. He headed towards the light he noticed, running with Ryou in his arms, desperate for shelter.

* * *

Chapter 14: End.


	15. Chapter 15

Hi guys! Well, I've decided to end this part at 20 chapters, so, just 5 more to go!

I just realized how long this chapter is... -sweatdrop-

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Ryou awoke groggily to the sound of pouring rain. He glanced into the darkness due to the rainwater, and found that he was wet, but the rain wasn't falling on him. He glanced upwards, seeing that he was under the overhang of a tall building, which had the lights off in the inside. He noticed Bakura, who had apparently fallen over in his sleep, under the overhang, but was lying on the ground. He was shivering, sitting beside him, his cloak no longer on. He blushed slightly when he noticed that he was wearing it instead.

_He's going to get sick if he keeps giving me his coat… Especially in this rain and cold…_

Ryou tugged his arms out of the sleeves, draping it over Bakura. The thief stilled as the warmth from his coat fell over him. His eyes eased open at the touch, though.

"…R…Ryou?" Bakura asked as he slowly sat up. "…How…long have you been awake?"

"Not long." Ryou answered. He watched Bakura lean against the wall, the man stiffening, visible pain and discomfort showing on his face and in his eyes. "…Are…you okay?"

"…Y-Yeah. I…I'm just a little sore, is all."

Ryou began to fidget. "…Um…Bakura… I-I…need to talk to you." The albino whispered, sounding like he was close to tears. "…I…I want to go home." He said slowly, tears forming in his eyes.

"…Wait a minute. Why-"

"Please, Bakura. I…I can't take it anymore." He said, his voice cracking now. "It…it was fun for a while. But now we're just targets for capture. You keep getting hurt…a-and there's just too much. Too many things about me I never knew, too much going on, a-and… A-And I want it to stop. Please, Bakura. I want to go home!" Ryou yelled, crying openly now.

Bakura's heart skipped a beat in shock as Ryou took the instant to grab him in a hug, burying his face into his shirt, sobbing loudly. It was as if he was falling apart, or as if his heart was breaking into pieces. Either way, it hurt him.

Bakura bit his lip and then sighed loudly. "…Okay. Tomorrow, I'll try to get something sorted out."

He never heard the whisper in the back of his mind. _"Perfect."_

* * *

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry about it, okay? I know how you feel, and truthfully I can't really blame you." Bakura said, a grin trailing over his lips.

Bakura grabbed a long stick of red chalk, drawing a circle on the floor. Ryou blinked as Bakura drew an X, the lines crossing in the center. Bakura picked up the dagger lying nearby, and sliced open his fingertips, Ryou following suit. Bakura went first, and then Ryou, the two wiping the blood on the center of the X. The thief stood up afterwards, and picked up the familiar book, holding it in his undamaged hand, crossing the room and stood in the center of the circle.

Ryou gasped as Bakura chanted the spell. Red light flew up from the circle, creating something looking like a barrier. The blood smeared on the floor shimmered in the light. A wind was kicking up now, the lights in the small building flickering. On cue, Ryou darted into the circle and up to Bakura, the thief wrapping his hands about the boy's wrists, to keep him within his reach, and also they couldn't be separated.

"It's going to hurt. Just hold on tight, okay?" Bakura said into Ryou's ear. The teenager nodded slightly.

Ryou clamped his eyes shut as the light grew blinding. He screamed, feeling as if he was being pricked with thousands of hot needles. An intense pain flew up his spine before burning into his head, and could feel the growing wind blow his hair around. He squeezed Bakura's wrist slightly, feeling the man do the same.

Bakura smiled a little, their bodies fading. Ryou was trembling, eyes shut tight. With another flash of light, they vanished. And when the light was gone, there was nothing left except the dirty remains of the circle and smudges of blood.

-

"…Where…are we?" Ryou asked. His voice echoed in the silence and partial darkness that surrounded them.

"The borderline between past and present." Bakura said flatly. His eyes narrowed as he began to walk forward. Ryou went after him, trying to keep up, and kept close, glancing around. "…The way we came is past, and this way- the one we're headed- is the present."

"But how can you tell the difference? And how can you tell if that's the same place, or the one we need to go?"

"…Just trust me. It's a long story." Bakura said, continuing down the way. It was more like a hallway in Ryou's eyes, with a black floor and white walls, the ceiling a vast gray. Images like films were playing the walls. He smiled a little when he noticed the memory of him and Bakura meeting in a vacant spot, remembering how silent the two were at first. Ever since that point, more and more pictures had them together, and soon they were at a dead end. Bakura smiled down at him.

Ryou blinked, noticing that Bakura's outfit had changed. The red cloak and black shirt was gone, and the old pair of clothes was back again. He glanced down at himself, seeing the same thing had happened to him.

"…Don't feel bad about making us leave, okay? There's nothing wrong with it. I understand. I don't really blame you, though." Bakura said, directing Ryou and himself towards the huge image in the wall, which showed the last place they were before this all happened.

_/Well, Bakura… Going back to the present already?/_

Bakura's eyes snapped open wide, his breathing beginning to increase. Fear crept into his eyes. He chose to instead ignore the comment, and increased his speed, pushing Ryou towards the image.

_/It's too late. If only you had heard me before this… Maybe then you could've taken precautions. But now…it's all over./_

Bakura stopped in front of the image that showed the present. He pulled Ryou close, hugging him briefly. Ryou frowned slightly. "Bakura, what's going on?" he asked, frowning deeper at the noticeable shock and dread in Bakura's eyes.

"H-He's back. Ryou, please, go ahead and go back. I don't want you to get hurt. I'll see you soon, okay?"

Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura pushed him. He fell halfway in, and managed to grab Bakura's arm before he completely went into the present link. "N-No! I…I'm not going to leave without you!"

"Ryou-" Bakura stopped in an instant.

Ryou's eyes widened, and he was sure he felt his heart stop. Bakura's eyes brightened, mischief glinting inside, the fear vanishing instantly. His lips curved into a smirk and he roughly pulled Ryou back inside, and grinning, pushed him to the floor. "You're such a softy…"

Bakura, trapped one more in his soul room, let out a loud scream of frustration. His hands and knuckles were bleeding from punching the stone wall and the door. He sank to the floor upon his knees, and placed his head in his hands, nothing but guilt and dread swirling inside his mind. _Ryou…_

Ryou's eyes narrowed. "Get off of me!" He yelled, struggling hard. His chest glinted a familiar black, a burst of black light knocking the demon off of him. He tried to rise to his feet, but a clawed hand latched onto his ankle, and dragged him back down.

"You're not going _anywhere_." The demon hissed, slamming Ryou's head against the floor, earning a cry from the boy. Ryou, trembling, growled quietly, a brighter glow emitting from his chest.

"I said get off me!" He repeated, the glow getting brighter and larger. And then this time, when it burst, it was near blinding. Ryou let out a sound of anger, directing a punch towards the demon's head, and managed to connect, although it was only a slight graze before his wrist was seized. He bit back a scream as he spun, his arm being twisted back and was pulled until it cracked. Ryou gritted his teeth, and managed to twist around, and to the demon's shock, spat in his face.

Taking advantage of the moment, and slightly disappointed in himself, Ryou bolted towards the present block, the demon, after wiping his face clean, racing after him. Ryou leapt in, and the demon following only seconds after.

Bakura's eyes were wide as he watched the scene, his worries growing as he saw them both leap into the present image. He had a bad feeling…

Ryou's body took shape slowly in the house, and after his complete form was there, he instantly took the stairs, racing up them, to see the demon's body forming at the base. He swallowed hard, a lump in his throat. He ran past his bedroom and other doors until he came to Bakura's, and began desperately looking through dresser drawers. His heart was pounding, beating against his rib cage. He could hear the demon coming up the stairs, dragging his claws against the painted wall, created a scratching noise, like nails on a chalkboard.

"There you are."

Ryou ignored him, desperate now. _Please… _He thought, a little relieved when his hand met cold material.

The demon stopped, his smirk fading as Ryou brought the gun out, pointing it at him, but it was trembling because of how badly Ryou's hands were shaking. "…You won't be able to do it. You don't have the guts to shoot me." He said, approaching Ryou.

The boy swallowed as the demon came face to face with him, so close that the gun barrel pressed deep into his chest. "Go ahead. Pull the trigger. I'm waiting…"

Ryou swallowed hard again, the lump in his throat remaining. He couldn't do it. He know he couldn't. Tears pricked his eyes as his fingers went slack, and then memory of Bakura reappeared in his mind's eye.

The demon's eyes widened as Ryou's chest glowed, the shadow magic spreading outwards, the blast knocking him off his feet and onto the floor… Ryou's heart was racing faster than ever, and began to search again, and when the demon tried to rise, he sent another blast of magic at him, sending him right back onto the ground.

But Ryou could feel himself weakening from using so much. But relief washed over him when he found what he was looking for, and pried out the textbook. He flipped through pages, and went to the index in an instant, using another gush of magic to keep the demon from getting up. _All souls present… _Ryou thought to himself, and flipped to the marked page. He began to chant the spell as quick as possible, still managing to keep the demon on the floor.

And as the spell was finished, Ryou praying silently, he gasped as the pages glowed a blinding green, and he dropped it, he and the demon both freezing and having to shield their eyes with a forearm because of the light brightness.

Bakura gasped as his door flung open, and some strange force was literally dragging him towards the now open door. His brow furrowed, and he chose to instead run out the door, his confusion growing when his body faded away into nothingness.

Ryou lowered his forearm slowly, whimpering as the demon grabbed his throat with a clawed hand, squeezing hard. "I'll kill you!" The man screamed, crimson colored orbs flashing with sheer rage.

No one noticed Bakura's body taking shape behind the demon.

Bakura's form collected slowly, and he put a hand to his forehead, frowning deeply when he saw himself at the house. He also noticed the demon, taking on his identity… He silently approached, punching him full force in the back of his skull before he crumpled to the floor.

Bakura swiftly grabbed the demon's collar, letting out a scream of anger and hate as they began to damage each other. Ryou, temporarily forgotten, backed up until he bumped into the desk, eyes wide as he watched in fear and shock.

Bakura screamed, punching the demon, and the blow was returned. Blood was oozing from cuts and bruises were appearing on pale skin. The demon, twitching, roughly grabbed Bakura's head and yanked it back, biting down hard on his throat, tightening the grip, hoping to maybe go too far and end his life. But Bakura merely kicked him as hard as he could in the stomach and pulled his head in the opposite direction, and managed to get it free, but the fangs dragged against his skin, leaving trails on his throat. Bakura yelped as he was shoved to the ground, and the demon loomed over him, dragging long fingernails down his skin, drawing blood. Bakura winced, his eyes widening as the demon grabbed his neck, squeezing harshly. He tightened his grip with each passing second, sealing Bakura's airway. Bakura was struggling, kneeing the demon roughly, flailing and trying everything to get him off, but nothing seemed to work. The demon's hand tightened until the world was spinning, and his lungs felt like they were going to burst.

Ryou, desperate, searched his brain for ideas. Remembering vampires, and nothing else coming to mind, Ryou yanked the cord on the blinds, sending them straight up and light entering the room. The demon hissed at this, as if in annoyance or pain, Ryou couldn't tell.

Bakura growled, snapping free of the grip and took a deep breath, kicking the demon hard in the face. The monster jerked away, his nose gushing blood. Bakura snarled, anger showing completely in his eyes, fists trembling with rage. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Bakura's nails lengthened, eyes turning pure red, so the two looked just like twins at the very least. Bakura let out a sound, grabbing the demon's head and sank his fangs into his neck, biting down so hard blood oozed out between his teeth, and he tightened his jaw with each passing second. At the same time, with his free hand, since one was holding the demon's head, Bakura slit into his skin with his claws, across his shoulders and so on. He removed his fangs, pointed ears twitching. His black wings spread to full length, fangs and claws stopping their lengthening then.

"Bakura, catch!"

Bakura easily caught the gun that was tossed to him, and almost instantly pulled the trigger. The bullet hit its target, and the demon screamed.

Ryou's mouth fell open as the demon changed shape and form. It turned into something just like a shadow. It was enormous, with fangs and claws sharp as knives, and huge wings protruding from its back, bigger than Bakura and Ryou's combined. Blood red eyes glared at them both as its form began to almost evaporate.

And then as the demon disappeared, the albinos were left there in silence.

Ryou, panting, slid to the floor, the use of so much shadow magic wiping him out. He growled quietly in pain as he clasped his hands to the sides of his head, and his eyes were engulfed in shadows.

The two looked at each other, crimson meeting black. Their minds were gone now; a malicious glow glinted in both sets of eyes as smirks coated both sets of lips.

* * *

Chapter 15: End.


	16. Chapter 16

Two updates in one day, woo-hoo!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

The two albinos stared at each other. Ryou was on his feet again, leaning against the desk slightly, Bakura standing there with blood flowing over his fingers, the gun still in his right hand. Bakura's smirk widened, blood-covered fangs glistening.

Both of them were lost now, no longer themselves, and out of control, unable to have sense talked into them. Tensions were high and growing rapidly…

Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura lunged out, grabbing hold of his shirt, and slammed the angel up on top of the desk, sending items crashing to the floor, where the breakable ones shattered into mere pieces. The thief pressed the gun tight against the angel's head, eyes narrowed.

Ryou growled, trying to break free. But Bakura merely slammed his body harder against the wooden desk, crushing the teenager's wings beneath him, tightening the gun against his temple.

Bakura's eyes widened in turn as Ryou managed to direct a kick high enough that it connected with the gun, knocking it out of Bakura's hand, and was sent across the room, where it hit the floor, and slid mere inches before coming to a stop. The boy took his chance, arms tensing as he punched Bakura in the face, hard. His chest glowed a raven black, and the light near exploded, the force sending Bakura tumbling onto the floor on his rear. His eyes widened further as Ryou practically leapt on him, sitting upon his knees. But before the teenager could attack, Bakura grabbed his wrists, roughly jerking his legs so that Ryou was sent to the floor.

Ryou's breath hitched in his throat as Bakura's knees were placed on his shoulder blades, digging in as they seemed to cut off his blood flow. He let out a grunt, black eyes narrowing as he managed to kick upwards, getting hold of Bakura's chin and nose, where blood began to leak. He then directed another kick to the man's stomach, knocking Bakura backwards slightly before scrambling across the room towards the gun.

Bakura frowned as Ryou pointed the weapon at him, eyes narrowed. The thief approached him, seeing Ryou's eyes narrow further. The elder boy smirked, revealing his abnormally long canines, and nuzzled the gun with his head. He felt the cold material of the gun barrel, and put his head against it, and left his head there. "Go ahead and shoot me, Ryou. I already know you won't be able to it. You don't have anything to be able to blow someone's brains out."

Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura grabbed the gun in his hand, easily ripping it out of Ryou's and pressed the barrel deep into the base of Ryou's neck. "But you and I are so much different."

Ryou managed to duck just in time as Bakura pulled the trigger, the angel managing to escape being shot by mere inches. He swung out his leg, managing to trip Bakura, and went for the gun once more.

Bakura snarled, and without any hesitation, pointed the weapon at Ryou.

Ryou screamed as Bakura shot his knee, and he collapsed instantly to the floor, blood showing through the legging of his jeans. Bakura dropped the gun, and smirked, crawling over to Ryou, pinning him down. Without a word he yanked Ryou's head up by his hair, and roughly bit his neck.

Ryou made a strangled sound as Bakura bit down harder, blood oozing between pearl white teeth and running down their necks and staining Bakura's lips. Ryou jerked his head back, making Bakura's fangs drag against the skin, but he managed to get his head free. But the man only grabbed his wrists with a crushing force, leaning forward so their faces were only inches apart. "…Let…me see how much pretty red you have, Ryou."

The angel's eyes widened to an impossible size. The comment triggered memories in an instant, remembering his nightmare with the same comment. His eyes cleared slowly, and the true pain flooded in, especially from his near shattered knee. His eyes flashed brown instantly, and he gasped, weakly trying to push Bakura off of him. "B-B-Baku-"

"Hush." Bakura interrupted, leaning closer. "Just let me see…how much of that pretty red you have."

"N-No! Let me go!" Ryou screamed, thrashing about madly. He squeaked weakly as Bakura slammed his head against the floor, digging into his skin with his claws, and smirked, his fangs bared, and licked his lips. Ryou whimpered at that, the teenager trembling now.

Ryou protested the best he could, but it was futile. Bakura easily pierced his throat with his fangs, biting down hard once again. Ryou clamped his eyes shut as he felt the gun press tight into his neck, and directed a kick, managing to kick the thief.

Ryou seized the chance, jerking away and making more trails on his soft, smooth skin, and weakly rose to his feet, his legs trembling. He tried to run, his knee aching, so he changed his mind, and went airborne.

"Get _down _here!" Bakura bellowed, aiming the gun at Ryou's backside.

Ryou screamed as the bullet got his shoulder blade, clipping his wing. He fell onto the stairs, where Bakura charged over to him, and pulled his hair roughly. "We can't let any of this pretty red go to waste, now can we?" He purred, Ryou shaking madly as Bakura licked his neck, collecting the blood on his tongue.

"Stop it, Bakura!" Ryou screamed, his body going tense.

"No." Bakura said simply, baring his fangs.

"I said _stop!"_ Ryou cried, roughly slapping the man across the face. He pushed Bakura away, and began to race down the stairs, ignoring the rapidly growing pain in his knee.

Bakura snarled, his blood red eyes darkening. His black wings spread to full length as he took a flying leap, and tackled Ryou, sending both of them rolling down the stairs before they came to a halt.

Ryou was panting, tears glistening in his eyes. Blood oozed from a large cut from his forehead, his neck still bleeding freshly. His skin was near purple from visible bruises appearing.

There was no mercy in Bakura's eyes.

"P-Please…Bakura…" Ryou whispered, crying silently.

"Stop crying!" Bakura screamed, harshly slapping Ryou. The force was so strong it made his head turn. When the angel didn't stop, Bakura growled, extracting the dagger from his back pocket.

Ryou gasped quietly as Bakura grabbed his shirt, ripping it in half, revealing Ryou's chest. As Bakura tried to cut him, the angel grabbed his wrist, straining to keep the weapon away.

Bakura let out a loud growl, and kicked Ryou roughly. The boy let out a soft cry, and before he had a chance to do anything else, Bakura sliced into the sensitive skin.

"Ah…ah!" Ryou gasped out, his body tensing visibly as Bakura began to cut into his chest. Blood oozed down the pale skin, Ryou grinding his teeth together in pain. "S-Stop it…"

Bakura smirked widely, admiring his work. But the image wasn't to his liking, and merely added more blood to the scene, cutting once more into Ryou's chest, earning another plead from the boy.

Ryou was crying by the time Bakura stopped, blood coating his chest. He was growing lightheaded now, the world spinning.

"…W…Why…won't you wake up?" Ryou asked, his voice trembling.

"I'm already awake." Bakura snarled, pressing the barrel of the gun tight against Ryou's forehead.

"N…No… B-Bakura…wouldn't do this…" Ryou whispered. "He wouldn't…"

"And that's where you're wrong!"

Ryou's eyes snapped open wide, and directed a blow upwards, managing to get the gun as it just about went off, the bullet going straight up and into the ceiling. Ryou, trembling, roughly rammed his knee into Bakura's jaw, and pushed the thief away again, trying to continue down the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't." Bakura growled, latching on to Ryou's ankle. The boy squeaked, and tripped, falling to the stairs once more. Bakura loomed over him like the demon from before, nothing more than a massive shadow. Bakura aimed once more, and gave a scream of frustration when Ryou kicked upwards, knocking the gun out of his hands and to the stairs.

Ryou's eyes widened as Bakura grabbed his throat, lifting him off the stairs and off his feet. Ryou kicked rapidly, trying to get free, but Bakura merely tightened his grip so that he sealed Ryou's throat up.

"Stop it!" Ryou screamed, a small glow of shadow magic appearing, but it was all he could do. But it was enough.

The light made Bakura blink, and through those mere seconds, Ryou managed to kick upwards, getting Bakura right in the face. The blow sent Bakura stumbling back, and dropped Ryou, blood gushing from his nose.

Ryou, gritting his teeth, kicked them man hard in the chest, and raced down the stairs.

Bakura rose to his feet slowly, his pupils contracting. His anger was overflowing, too out of control… He could smell nothing but blood and Ryou's scent, and raged down the stairs, his fangs visibly lengthening, along with his claws, his webbed, black wings seeming to grow.

Ryou was gasping for air as he slid into the kitchen, his knee pounding and bleeding furiously from so much work. He heard Bakura's fingernails scraping against the walls as he came into the room. His heart was pounding, and stole a glance at Bakura, and gasped.

Bakura's eyes no longer had any white, mere red orbs, his pupils contracted. His wings had grown larger, nails and fangs longer than he had ever seen. There was a vein appearing on his neck from his anger, his fists shaking at his sides, clenched so tight the veins showed.

Ryou swallowed, and his fear was growing rapidly. He knew Bakura's rage was rapidly swelling, already too far out of hand. He was out of control, no longer there, his mind out of reach.

Bakura roughly grabbed Ryou's shirt collar, and slammed him up against the wall. Ryou swallowed and plunged the knife he had found into Bakura's side, but the thief's eyes merely narrowed. He yanked it out swiftly, and sliced into Ryou's arm, getting a loud cry from the boy.

"I've had _enough."_

Ryou gasped as Bakura grabbed his shoulder with one hand, squeezing harshly. His legs could barely support him from his near shattered knee. He was desperate now. "B-Bakura…don't do it…"

"Why don't you stop me?!" Bakura screamed, voice rose as high as it could go.

"Please…d-don't you remember? When we met? All the things we did together? W-When it was my birthday and we'd spend the holidays together?"

Bakura's expression didn't change.

Ryou swallowed hard, knowing it was useless now. He knew his fate already.

"I don't care." Bakura spat.

Ryou gasped as Bakura's hand went to his sword hilt, and extracted the long, shiny weapon. "B-Bakura-"

"Silence." Bakura interrupted, pressing the gun against Ryou's head. "I told you. I've had enough."

Ryou whimpered as Bakura redirected the gun towards the wall and squeezed the trigger, making a small hole in the wall not even an inch from Ryou's fluffy head.

"And now I'll end it."

"Please, Bakura, don't do it-" Ryou begged, crying openly.

"Make me stop." Bakura said murderously.

Ryou's eyes grew to the size of saucers as Bakura raised the weapon high above his head. The angel didn't have anywhere to go, and his eyes snapped shut.

Bakura smirked as Ryou screamed, blood gushing.

Ryou's eyes flew open as pain sliced into his body. The weapon pierced his chest, going almost straight through. His heart was beginning to hurt…

Bakura roughly yanked the weapon out, leaving a large, bloody hole that was furiously bleeding, and wouldn't stop, in his chest. Right where the angel's heart was.

* * *

Chapter 16: End.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Ryou was crying weakly, grasping the area about his chest gently. With each beat, the pain in his heart seemed to increase, more blood surging through his chest. "…K-K-Kura…" He choked out, the blurry world spinning.

Bakura's eyes went wide as Ryou weakly grabbed his wrist, squeezing lightly, exhaustion and pain showing on his face and in his eyes. "…I…just wish…you could…wake up…Kura…"

Bakura visibly stiffened, letting out a growl of pain, his bloodied hands flying to the sides of his head and clasped over his ears. His eyes flashed the deep, vast brown once, and Bakura tore away, Ryou's eyes widening a little as Bakura threw up, mostly access blood. Bakura slowly looked back at Ryou, brown eyes clouded over. "R-Ryou…"

"…Hi…" Ryou whispered. His skin was beginning to pale, his heart hurting even more.

"Ryou…_Ryou…" _Bakura kept repeating the boy's name, gently sitting him up and hugged him tight. Ryou coughed up blood in the process, getting it on Bakura's clothes, but the man didn't care. He released Ryou slowly, and smiled at him. He froze instantly.

Ryou blinked drowsily, seeing Bakura staring at the enormous gap in his chest. Bakura began to shake hard, and glanced down at himself. Blood coated his fingers and hands, stained his clothes, and his sword was soaked with blood. _No… No! I…I couldn't have… I couldn't have done this…_

Bakura sank to his knees, his shoulders slumping. Realization struck him full force, and guilt, fear, and dread forced itself into his mind, completely taking over. "R-Ryou…d-did…I…"

Ryou swallowed hard, and nodded silently.

"…N…No… No! I couldn't have… I…I…" Bakura stammered, but he knew he was guilty. "R-Ryou…I-I didn't mean it…"

"I know…" Ryou said softly, growing weaker by the second. The hole in his chest merely continued to gush blood, his heart straining to create more blood that was only going to waste.

"I-I have to get help…" Bakura said, trying to stand up, but stopped as Ryou grabbed his wrist.

"…It's…too late…" Ryou whispered. His pulse was ringing in his ears, and his chest hurt like never before.

Bakura grabbed Ryou's wrists, feeling Ryou's heartbeat rapidly slowing. "Ryou…I'm so sorry…"

"…Y…You didn't…mean it…" Ryou stammered.

Bakura's heart swelled painfully in guilt as Ryou began to cough hard, spitting up nothing but blood.

Ryou was crying now, his memories flashing in his mind's eye. With another cough, he merely threw up more blood, and smiled just a little up at Bakura. "…T…Thank you…"

Ryou merely watched his memories in silence, and Bakura was starting to panic.

_He could remember it so very clearly…_

_Amane, his mother, his father… They vanished fastest._

_He could see himself growing up rapidly, and then things paused. It was dark when he collapsed to the ground, weakened. He screamed, his back arching. His wings sprouted from his back, small and pure white, though the feathers were tainted with blood._

_And then things went fast again, at least until Bakura came into the pictures. Things slowed down then._

_When they first met. The bond strengthening, him healing Bakura's wounds, Bakura helping him in return. The first ceremony, the second… Protecting each other, Malik, Marik… The powers and other things being discovered, so much pain, so much blood and so many tears… Fear, hatred, depression, confusion… Bakura's dark side, his inner demon, and his own dark side… His shadow magic, and what became of him after too much use…_

Bakura began to desperately try to get Ryou to look at him. "Ryou. Ryou, please, answer me…" He said, taking Ryou's face in his hands. Relief washed over him just a little when Ryou's eyes locked with his, but they were almost entirely blank.

"…Thank you…so much…" Ryou whispered, and reached up, his bloody hand brushing the man's cheek. "…You've…made me…so happy…"

Bakura felt his throat get deathly dry as Ryou closed his eyes for a long moment. He opened them slowly, and they were completely blank. "…Before…I thought…I didn't…really have…a purpose…but…you showed…me differently… You…gave me…a chance… You…" Ryou paused, crying openly now, "made me happy… You…you're such a…good friend, Kura… A-And…I'm glad we met…and that…we were able to spend…this much time…together… Even though…the road was…hard and long…you…helped me…get through it…"

Bakura's heart swelled painfully, feeling Ryou's pulse getting weaker and weaker, now a quiet murmur, and quickly dying down. Bakura's mind was going into full panic mode.

"…And…I wanted…to say thank you…" Ryou whispered, his fingers sliding off Bakura's face as he coughed up more blood, more crimson gushing out of the hole in his chest. "…I…just wish…that I could've…gotten my other wish…o-or that…I could've helped you out more…"

Bakura felt his eyes beginning to burn. "Ryou. Ryou, don't you dare fall asleep!"

"…I…I'm sorry…but…I'm…so…tired…" Ryou whispered, his eyes falling shut.

"Ryou. Ryou! Open your eyes!" Bakura screamed. His limbs were numb with shock and dread, fear swallowing his mind.

Ryou obeyed silently, staring up at Bakura. His eyes were entirely blank now, and he couldn't see the thief any longer. He coughed hard once more, getting more blood on his clothes. The hole in his chest was bleeding slower now, the blood level in Ryou's body rapidly going down.

Bakura felt sick. The world about him was spinning, his head aching terribly. His stomach was nothing more than a bundle of anxiety and fear, dread numbing the rest of him. Despite he was normal again, he could still smell the overwhelming scent of blood, because there was so much.

Ryou was panting hard now, his memories still going on in his head. He was crying freely, the pain so much… His heart was searing with pain, and the pulse in his ears was barely audible anymore. He tried to speak, only to hack up more blood. It was all he could taste…

Bakura picked Ryou up gently, and held him in his arms for a long time, his eyes becoming engulfed with guilt and sadness. "…Ryou…it's all my fault… I'm so sorry…"

"…No…it's…not…" Ryou whispered, reached out with a severely paled, bloodied hand, and placed it on Bakura's shoulder. Bakura swallowed hard, feeling it trembling. "…You…c-couldn't…help it… You…w-weren't…yourself…"

"I should've tried harder to get free. I didn't try hard enough. I let my anger get the best of me, and now look what happened to you… You didn't do anything to deserve this, Ryou… You've been caught up in so much trouble because of me, but you didn't deserve any of it." Bakura paused, his heart twisting painfully as Ryou coughed up more blood, the wound not bleeding nearly as much. "…A-And…all those things I said…the ones that hurt you…I didn't mean any of them. I really do care, Ryou, even though I don't admit it sometimes. I didn't mean to hurt you so much. I…just wish you could've gotten your wish, too, Ryou… You deserved it so much, whatever it was…"

"…T-That's…okay… I still…got…to meet…you…didn't I?" Ryou said quietly, a sweet smile appearing on his now bloodstained lips.

_No. Please…no… _Bakura mentally begged, feeling Ryou's body slowly going limp.

Ryou's breathing was growing shallow, and for him, it was harder and harder to get air. The pain was fading away now, and he felt…almost weightless. Light enough to fly. The world was spinning faster before his vision was swallowed in total darkness. He could hear Bakura still, the man calling his name, and felt the demon's fingers tighten.

"Ryou. Ryou, look at me. Please… Open your eyes and look at me!" Bakura yelled, his eyes beginning to sting even more.

Ryou weakly did so, his eyes completely blank, and clouding over rapidly. He opened his mouth to say something, coughing up more blood.

Bakura's stomach dropped as Ryou's eyes rolled backwards, and he fell limp in his arms. He was still breathing, though his chest looked like it was barely moving. He swallowed hard, his throat terribly dry, and felt Ryou's heartbeat getting quieter and quieter. He knew what was going to happen. But he didn't want to believe it…

As he strained to pry into Ryou's mind, he heard a lone whisper. _/…Bakura… I…I'm…going…to…miss you… Don't…feel guilty… And…even if…we never…meet again…I'll…never forget you… I'll never…forget all this…time we've…spent together… And…I…wanted…you to know…how much…I thank you…for that…/_

Bakura's eyes widened as he felt Ryou's heart stop. His own froze, and then began to pound, beating against his ribs. "…N…No…" He whispered, but the pulse was no longer there. "…No! No, no, no!" Bakura screamed, pulling Ryou close and hugging him tightly. "…You…you can't be…"

But as he lowered the boy, and saw no more blood coming out of Ryou's wound, his chest motionless, his skin paling, and his heart no longer beating, he knew it was true.

Tears were forming in his dark eyes now, and he strained to hold them back.

He set Ryou down on the floor, his shoulders beginning to shake. _It's all my fault… I killed him…I killed him, I killed him, I killed him! _Bakura mentally screamed, repeating it over and over.

He let out a scream of frustration and guilt and pain, and began to hit the floor with his fist, so hard his hand started to bleed. His heart felt like it had broke, his insides twisting painfully in growing anguish and guilt, his pain overflowing.

He grabbed Ryou again, holding him close, and started to scream at the teenager. "Ryou, open your eyes! Open your eyes, and look at me! Please…" But the boy didn't respond.

"…He…can't be gone…" Bakura whispered. "He can't be!" He yelled, but he knew it was the truth.

Bakura began to scream, tears swelling in his eyes. He cradled Ryou's body in his arms, and started to cry, for the first time in his life. He couldn't hold the tears back, and right now, he couldn't care. He squeezed Ryou hard, crying openly now, his shoulders shaking hard.

"Ryou…Ryou…_Ryou…" _Bakura repeated, over and over again as he cried. His eyes widened a little as Ryou's body began to fade, feathers from his bloodied wings drifting to the floor.

"N-No! No! Don't go!" Bakura screamed as Ryou continued to disappear.

Bakura's mind was in full panic mode, unsure of what to do. He knew Ryou was leaving this world now, but he didn't want that. He wanted the boy back, he wanted him to open his eyes and speak and wanted everything but what was happening now.

"RYOU!" Bakura screamed, his heart almost shattering. His tears were flowing down his face now, dripping onto the angel in his arms, who appeared to be shrinking as his body merely continued to fade away.

…_I don't…want you to leave… _Bakura thought, hugging Ryou tightly. He was sobbing now over the rapidly fading body. He felt his emotions cracking. He had lost in all in the beginning, and it had taken him thousands of years to find someone. Thousands of years to find Ryou: someone who actually gave him a chance. Someone who cared, a friend, a piece of his family…

And now it was gone.

Bakura's entire body was shaking madly, his heart thudding hard. And as Ryou's skinny body was almost completely gone, he felt his entire being break into mere pieces.

_/You know, Bakura, there is one way to save him…/_

_/How?/ _Bakura asked instantly. He didn't know who was talking to him, or where the voice had came from, but right now, none of that mattered.

He was desperate for the angel's life.

* * *

Chapter 17: End.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

_/It's simple, actually. You give something to trade for his life./_

Bakura's eyes widened. _/But…what's good enough to trade? I can't give myself up…then he'd be alone in the world. I don't want that to happen./_

The voice seemed to take this into consideration. _/Well…if you give enough items that add up to his life value, maybe that could be enough./_

_/What kind of items?/ _Bakura asked, and sniffed, staring down at the still fading Ryou.

_/Hmm… Your wings, perhaps…his wings…things like that./_

Bakura swallowed hard. He knew those things weren't nearly enough, and more things would be taken from him in order to keep the angel alive. He glanced down at the boy, his heart thudding in his chest. Nothing more than a third of Ryou's body remained. _/…I'll do it./_

_/Good boy, Bakura… Well…in order to trade, you must first do a few things. It won't take long, trust me. If you're up to it, draw a circle with his blood. That shouldn't be too hard, considering how much there is. And then when you have that done, you have to say a spell. Just repeat after me… And then the trade will commence./_

A part of Bakura was afraid as he began to draw the circle with Ryou's blood, easily wiping the substance across the floor. He held Ryou in one arm, not wanting to let him go. He drew the circle as fast as possible, because Ryou merely continued to fade away.

_/Very good; now just repeat after me./_

Bakura swallowed hard, and did so. The spell wasn't very long, and he was soon left in silence. The man gasped as bright light shot up from the circle of blood, completely engulfing Ryou and himself. A wind was kicking up, Bakura's eyes going wide.

Bakura screamed as pain flooded his entire body. He arched his back, feeling sharp pain in his wings. He screamed louder than before as he felt them being yanked, before they vanished, leaving bloody gaps in the center of his back. Ryou's wings vanished as well.

Bakura gasped, his eyes going wide as Ryou was pulled out of his arms, his body hovering. His heart skipped a beat as Ryou's eyes drifted open slowly, the orbs clouded over. "Ryou!"

"…K…Ku…ra…" Ryou stammered, reaching towards the thief. Bakura went upwards, reaching as high as he could go, before their hands locked. Bakura held tight onto the boy's hand, feeling Ryou's body being lifted higher. Bakura felt himself getting dragged off his feet as Ryou went higher, neither of them having wings any longer. Bakura kicked madly, grabbing hold of both of the angel's hands, grasping them tight.

There was a huge noise, like a roar of some sort.

Bakura gasped as Ryou's hands began to slip out of his own, and he struggled to hold on. But the force and distance was too great, and their hands slipped from each other's grasp.

Bakura fell to the floor hard, his bones creaking. He struggled to get up, seeing Ryou disappearing. "Ryou! RYOU!" He screamed.

"…Bakura-kun…" Ryou whispered in a sad voice.

Bakura felt tears form in his eyes again. Ryou never called him that… It must've meant it was over.

Bakura screamed, tears beginning to pour down his cheeks again as Ryou vanished completely from his sight. "RYOU!"

Feathers drifted towards the floor, a mixture of white and black. Bakura collected as many as he could in his hands, and held them close to his chest. He was sobbing again, shoulders shaking hard. "Ryou…Ryou… Come back…please…"

_/You didn't have enough, Bakura. Although, there is a good thing that came out of this situation. The angel boy didn't die… You didn't have enough to keep him alive, and yet you had enough to not let his life end. Instead…from what I've seen…he's gone to the other world. One like this…except different./_

_/W-What do you mean?/ _Bakura asked, the feathers clutched against his chest, still muttering the angel's name.

_/They call it Earth./_

_/Earth? The…the other world people would speak rumors of?/_

_/The very same./ _The voice answered.

_/C-Can't I bring him back?/ _Bakura asked, clutching the feathers tighter.

_/No. You cannot. He's gone, Bakura, and you can't bring him back. Although you may eventually discover a way to get yourself there: but you'll have to figure it out by yourself./_

The voice was gone, leaving Bakura alone and in silence. He felt cold and afraid, already growing lonely with his anguish and pain overflowing. He was crying again as he clutched the feathers tighter.

The thief weakly dragged himself to his feet, and climbed the stairs slowly. His entire being felt heavy and weak as he passed by his bedroom, and stopped in Ryou's doorway.

Tears instantly swelled in his eyes. He traveled across the room and collapsed onto the bed, crying openly. He released his hold on the feathers, and they fell to the bed, creating a large pile of white and black. Bakura weakly grasped the covers on the bed, crying into Ryou's fluffy pillow. _I can't believe he's gone…and it's all my fault…_

The demon sniffed, and weakly sat up. He gazed around the room, and noticed he had smeared blood on the pure sheets of the bed. He noticed the camera lying there, which had apparently been dragged back with them. He picked it up, turning it on, and flipped through the photographs. Tears pulsed in his eyes as he went through the pictures. And soon he couldn't take it anymore.

He dropped the device and began to cry, burying his face in his hands. The inside of him shattered, and his eyes were engulfed in darkness.

Weakened, he laid down on the bed, crying, his tears staining his cheeks. He fell asleep almost instantly, but it was nothing more than troubled, filled with memories that hurt him beyond badly.

* * *

Bakura opened his eyes slowly. He noticed the pillow was still wet from his tears, and his bloodstained clothes wrinkled badly. The sheets on the bed were stained as well.

The man clambered out of the bed, and paused to look in the mirror. His eyes were red and swollen, dried blood smeared across his body like paint. He noticed that he was clutching the feathers again, not letting go of them, as if they were his only lifelines. Bakura tore away from his reflection, because the white, now tainted hair and eyes and everything about him only reminded him of Ryou.

He felt so guilty…

Bakura was trembling as he opened the dresser drawer, revealing Ryou's clothes and other things. He stared down at the materials, staring out into space as his memories returned.

_Why did I have to do that? Why couldn't I control myself? Why did this have to happen?! Now look what happened… He never got his wish. He didn't deserve this. He didn't do anything to me, and look what I did to him in return…_

_I…really am a monster…_

He jumped as he heard a pounding on the door. He jumped over the stairs, landing on the floor hard, unused to not having his wings and his depressed mood only worsened his movements. He went to the door and opened it slowly, just a crack.

Malik smiled up at him, with Marik standing beside him, scowling, his arms folded across his chest. "Hey! I thought we'd pop by for the day or something, since it's the holidays and such…"

Bakura's heart sank instantly.

Marik frowned as he noticed Bakura's reddened eyes. The albino's shoulder were slumped, and the blood… He sensed the wrongness of the situation.

But Bakura said nothing, and merely opened the door wider, allowing them both to enter. He shut the door silently, and trudged over to the couch, where he collapsed instantly, dreadfully exhausted and upset. He was still clutching the feathers.

"Bakura, what's wrong?" Marik asked as he sank into one of the furniture items, frowning at his fellow demon. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed that Bakura's wings were gone.

Malik looked around. "And where's Ryou?"

Bakura bowed his head, his shoulders beginning to shake.

Both Marik and Malik's eyes widened as Bakura began to cry, burying his face in his hands.

"…Bakura? What…happened?" Malik asked, his brow furrowing.

"R-Ryou…" Bakura hiccupped. "R-Ryou…h-he's gone…"

"Did you two get into another fight? And do you mean he ran away? And why don't you just go after him or something?"

Bakura swallowed hard, tears flowing down his porcelain cheeks. "I-I c-can't go after him."

"Why not?"

"B-Because…he's no longer here…" Bakura whispered, rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve. He didn't care that people were seeing him cry. He was far too broken right now to care.

"W-What…do you mean?"

Bakura's eyes were cloudy. "F-For Christmas…I took him into my past… A-And a lot happened while we were there. B-But when we tried to come back…m-my demon took over… R-Ryou managed to get him and me separated, and we d-destroyed it… B-But…my a-anger was too high… And…my alter personality was…in control… I…I hurt him…a-and…and…" Bakura's tears increased. "I-I stabbed him… H-His heart stopped…a-and I was sure I was going to lose him… B-But this voice…said I could save him if I…did a trade. But I didn't have enough to give… I-I managed…to keep Ryou alive…b-but…h-he's gone to the other world. I-I can't bring him back. H-He's gone and it's all my fault!"

The two blondes watched as Bakura sobbed into his hands, in guilt, pain and anguish. The albino couldn't stop now, almost having a breakdown.

"Bakura…where did Ryou go?"

"T-The voice…said it…was a place…c-called Earth…" Bakura stammered. "A-And I want him back. I-I already miss him so much… A-And everything I do…it only brings the memories back. I-I can't…stop thinking about it… I-I feel so…so guilty…and I feel so bad…for taking a life that didn't deserve to be taken… R-Ryou didn't deserve that. I-I want him to come back, but I can't do that… A-And now I'm going to have to start over… My one…piece of family and happiness and the one person who trusted me, gave me a chance, and was the closest friend I ever had…is gone. He's gone because of what I did and I can't change that. But I want him back so badly…" Bakura whispered, almost wailing now.

"Bakura…calm down. Can't you…just go to that other place where Ryou is?"

"I-I-I don't know where he is in that place. He could be anywhere… B-But…what I'm…most afraid of…is that I'll never see him again…and even if I do…he w-won't remember me."

Marik felt his own heart soften in pity for Bakura, the man almost hyperventilating. It bothered him greatly to see the man having such a horrible breakdown…

"Bakura…why don't…you have some ice cream or something? It might make you feel better…" Malik said quietly.

"…Ryou liked ice cream…" Bakura whispered, and it only increased his tears.

"I'll go get it. Trust me, you need something to cheer you up."

The two left the room to go fetch the ice cream, leaving Bakura alone. The demon merely continued to cry, unable to stop, his emotions overflowing, and his entire being in mere pieces.

* * *

Chapter 18: End.


	19. Chapter 19

Argh, only one chapter to go! D: I must admit, I'm going to miss this, but I've been looking forward to writing Part IV for months. So you guys can be looking forward to that. :D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Ryou's eyes flashed open, a small gasp easing between his lips. He sat bolt upright, wincing, and glanced around. The area about him was pitch black, and he couldn't see a thing. He frowned, noticing that his body wasn't even scratched. It was in perfect condition.

"W-Where am I?" Ryou called out into the darkness. He gasped loudly as a bright light cast into the area, forcing him to squint, and he raised a forearm to shield his eyes.

"_Ryou Bakura." _A voice boomed, making the albino stiffen visibly.

"…W-Who's there?"

"_I don't have a name. I'm merely the messenger. And why do you think you're here?"_

"A-Am I dead?" Ryou stammered.

"_No. Your life was saved, though at the same time, was wasted. You can't return to the present in that realm; your soul has already been pried out. You can't go back. And right now you're on the borderline of worlds."_

"W-What does that mean?"

"_Someone managed to give enough in return to send you somewhere else. That place is Earth. A realm of humans. Basically, you're not dead, but you're not alive. Your soul is merely being transported to another place."_

Ryou looked down at himself. His body was transparent, looking small, thin, and fragile, almost. As if the smallest touch would break it into pieces… He swallowed. "Then what happens?"

"_You will start off in that realm and continue your life there. You will remain your current age, and keep a body exactly the same as your old one. Although, your memories will become…different, almost."_

"My memories?" Ryou asked, frowning. He was now sitting cross-legged on the floor, staring upwards, where the source of the faceless voice was.

"_You will forget everything except your name and age. You will no longer remember being an angel, and the people you met, befriended, and such, will not remain in your consciousness either. Your mind will be wiped clean, and your memories will restart, all the way from the beginning."_

Ryou's eyes grew to the size of saucers. "N-No! No! I don't want to forget! I don't want to forget anything! I promised Bakura I wouldn't! Please…"

"_It's the rules, child."_

Ryou scooted away, gasping almost silently as a figure appeared in front of him in mere seconds. It was dressed in a gray robe, the hood hiding his face entirely from view, almost like the grim reaper, but without the scythe or bony body parts. Ryou squeaked as a deathly pale hand grabbed his arm, and he strained to get away, but he couldn't. The palm of the person's hand was pressed against his forehead, and his eyes widened. _"Now forget."_

Ryou's eyes grew half-lidded. A strange force entered his body, and he collapsed as the hand was removed from his forehead. As he laid there, unable to get up, with his white strands of hair spread all around, he felt so strange. He thought hard about Bakura, and the angel life he had, but the memories were getting hard to focus on, like awaking from a dream, when you only remember bits and pieces. And soon the memories vanished altogether, leaving him confused about what he was thinking about.

"_Now go."_

Ryou gasped weakly as his body was yanked upright, followed by a blinding light, so bright he couldn't open his eyes, able to see the glow through his eyelids, and could see colors dancing in his eyes.

His body began to disappear, wisps breaking off and disappearing like smoke. Soon he vanished, and the area grew dark once more, the figure vanishing, waiting for the next person to appear.

-

Bakura buried his face into the couch cushion, not even looking up as Malik and Marik reentered the room.

"Here."

Bakura looked up at them slowly, teary eyed, his dark brown orbs red and swollen, his face streaked with tears. He took the large bowl of ice cream from Malik's hands, and put it in his lap, and sniffed, tears pulsing in his eyes.

"Bakura…why don't you try to use Forbidden Magic to try to get to Ryou? I mean, you don't really have anything to lose, do you?"

Bakura didn't answer, merely stirring the ice cream with his spoon, staring down at the large mixture of ice cream and sugary toppings Malik had dumped in there.

"…You know…you're going to eventually have to get over it. Ryou's gone, Bakura. You have to realize that, and even if-"

"I don't want to forget him!" Bakura suddenly screamed, and burst almost instantly into tears.

Malik roughly jabbed Marik in with his elbow. "Hush."

"…I already miss him…" Bakura whispered, beginning to shovel down the ice cream. "…I want him back…so badly…"

"Then just do what I already said. You can use Forbidden Magic."

"…I don't want to… The last time I did that, the demon took me as its host…" Bakura whispered.

"No, no, I don't mean like that. It's simple. If you give up your powers, you should be able to change realms. I've heard rumors that once you meet up with the person you were looking for in the first place, you get everything back."

Bakura swallowed hard, tears in his eyes. But he didn't answer at first. He merely finished his ice cream in silence and laid down on the couch, and murmured quietly, "…Not right now…"

The two blondes looked at each other as Bakura cried into the cushion, and soon fell into a troubled slumber, shaking hard. Malik sighed as he picked up Bakura's empty bowl and headed into the kitchen, Marik at his heels. "I hate it how he's so upset."

"Of course he is. He lost something important to him." Marik said simply, and sat down on the counter.

Malik sighed deeply. "I know. He misses Ryou so much and he hasn't even been gone for a full day… But just think about it. Can you imagine how heart-broken and guilty he must feel? He killed Ryou with his own hands, and managed to save his life, but he's only torn away from someone he cares about. Ryou is the only one who actually trusted him like this and strengthened a bond, and was his closest friend he probably ever had. And then his darkness within makes him go berserk. He overall took the boy's life, unrightfully. Ryou trusted him, and he probably feels like he shattered more than just that trust… And I understand his fears. Ryou may forget him, and even if he does remember, Bakura may have to rebuild the trust and start all over again, either way."

Marik didn't say anything.

Back in the living room, Bakura was tossing and turning on the couch, his breathing quick and sharp. Sweat was showing on his face, and he clutched the cushion tightly in his sleep.

Malik and Marik ran into the bedroom as Bakura screamed loudly, and the man sat bolt upright, wrapping his arms about himself, the feathers still in his possession. The albino was crying again.

"What happened?" Malik asked quickly, frowning.

"R-Ryou…t-the ceremony…" Bakura whispered quietly, and didn't meet their gazes.

"It's his memories, only they're twisted up into nightmares that didn't really happen." Marik whispered in an undertone so Bakura couldn't hear him.

"…I…I'll…be upstairs." Bakura said quietly, and headed towards the staircase. He ascended the steps as fast as he could before rushing into the bathroom, and almost instantly threw up, so many memories of blood and hurt, his nightmares plagued with bloodshed, only made his stomach churn unpleasantly.

Trembling, he got up off his knees after a few minutes, and started the water up. He stared in the mirror for a long time, taking notice of his messy, tousled hair from where he had grasped it, blood staining his clothes, his eyes red rimmed.

He slowly took off his clothes, and dumped them on the floor, and clambered into the bath. He arched his back for a second due to the hot water, but relaxed slowly, and when the water got high enough, he turned it off.

He allowed himself to relax a little, sinking as deep as he could in the comforting, warm water while keeping his head about the surface. Curls of steam formed on the mirror, and Bakura tiredly closed his eyes.

Malik paused outside the doorway, and chewed on his bottom lip, nervous. He pressed an ear to the door, but didn't hear anything. "Bakura?"

The thief didn't hear him, under the water now. He stared through the surface, the blurry images of the bathroom visible. His lungs slowly began to hurt, but he didn't rise, and merely relaxed under the water, and shut his eyes. _I…want Ryou here._

Soon he couldn't hold his breath any longer, and broke the surface, gasping for breath, his lungs burning. His hair was slicked down from the water, his face dripping with hot water. He sank back down in the bath, but stayed up just enough to keep his nose out of the water to breathe.

He plunged back under, and held his breath, his mind revolving through memories. Painful ones, happy ones, saddening moments… And then ones of near-death: blood, tears, almost suffocating…

His eyes widened. The water around him seemed to be clouding now, blackish… It was tainted with blood.

Bakura screamed under the water, and quickly broke the surface, and stared horrified at the liquid. It was crystal clear, rippling slightly from Bakura's sudden movements.

"Bakura? Are…you okay?"

Bakura's gaze flew to the doorway, his brown eyes wide, like a deer caught in headlights. His shoulders slumped instantly, and he nodded weakly.

Malik bit his lip, watching as Bakura lowered the upper half of his skinny body back into the water. He lingered in the doorway, watching Bakura, the man pulling his legs up to his chest. "You sure?"

Bakura nodded, and Malik sighed, and left, leaving the albino alone once more.

Bakura's eyes swelled with tears, but he forced them back, and lowered himself underwater once again, staring up at the ceiling through the water. Even when his lungs started to burn, he didn't come up. Only when his head was growing with pressure and his lungs felt like they were becoming crushed did he come up again. Tears were on his cheeks again, but the thief didn't know that, not knowing he had cried while under there.

And he continued the cycle, going under until he almost passed out, only to slowly break the surface, and went right back under. He liked it better under the surface, where things seemed slower, gentler… It gave him time to think, and gave him time to regret, to wish, and to deal with his overpowering emotions, and to collect the pieces of his shattering being.

Malik stared about the doorway, watching Bakura rise and then go back under seconds after, and soon when he started to come up, his chest was heaving from not getting nearly enough air before going under again. He bit his bottom lip hard. _He needs to find Ryou._

Bakura swallowed a large breath and lowered himself again, staring up at the blurry world. His lungs began to ache like never before, but he didn't come up. Then the world began to spin, and he was almost drowning, like Ryou had almost done, and when Ryou had almost accidentally tried to drown him…

The world was growing dark, and he slowly broke the surface, his chest glistening with crystal water droplets, and hung over the edge of the tub. His chest was heaving hard, his lungs burning. His head hurt, and he couldn't collect himself.

He couldn't stop thinking about him. He couldn't stop regretting his actions, regretting never saying what he wanted to say. He couldn't stop wishing about what he could've done. He couldn't deal with his emotions, those powerful items being too much now.

And he couldn't rebuild his shattered being right now.

All because of Ryou.

The man started to cry once more, Malik's expression softening as he left. He knew the albino wasn't the same now, and wouldn't be until the cause of it returned.

And that was Ryou.

* * *

Chapter 19: End.


	20. Chapter 20

Agh, the final chapter! I'm gonna miss this lots... :( Well, I'm looking forward to Part IV, so it shouldn't be too long before it's posted. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

Bakura lifted himself out of the tub, dripping wet. He was so tired, and almost fell asleep a few times while taking his bath. He dried off his body first before wrapping the towel about his waist, and put another about his shoulders to prevent his still wet hair from soaking his body all over again.

He left the bathroom and went into his bedroom, and quickly put on his clothes. He exited the room and went almost instantly into Ryou's own, straining to fight back the tears that made their way into his eyes.

The man collapsed almost instantly onto Ryou's bed, his head resting on the pillow. He began to cry, although the normal crystal droplets no longer remained.

The thief was crying tears of blood now, staining Ryou's pillowcase with the crimson substance.

They say demons and angels alike: if something bad happened, if they're hurt badly enough, or some other horrible situation, they cry tears of blood.

Bakura came to a slow realization that the blood was moving down his face, trailing onto the pillow. He wiped his face with his sleeve, but merely smeared the blood across his cheek. He gave up almost instantly on cleaning the blood away, and merely continued to shed his tears until he fell into a troubled, memory-haunted sleep.

Malik peered into the doorway, having gone by, but stopped at the sound of crying. He noticed Bakura lying there, and entered the room almost silently. Stepping over to the bed, he frowned, noticing Bakura's tears of red pooling on the pure white pillowcase and running down his face. "This is bad…"

-

Ryou gasped, his eyes flashing open. He sat up, noticing his body was still transparent as before. A pure glow emitted from his body, his entire body looking as though it was glass, as if the slightest touch would break it…

But the boy was left in confusion, his mind blank, due to no longer having any memories.

Ryou gasped as a voice spoke. _"Welcome, Ryou Bakura."_

"W-Who…are you?" Ryou asked, trying to hide his fear.

"_I have no name. And that's not important. You've been brought here from the borderline for your new life in the human realm on Earth."_

Ryou blinked, now completely confused, not remembering the previous conversation with the other voice.

"_This is the unseen place where your soul and body combine."_

Ryou's eyes grew as wide as saucers as a figure took shape. And when it completely finished, Ryou was left looking at himself, like his reflection. He reached out, and touched the body, but without a soul to inhabit it, the form merely toppled over. Ryou yelped, retracting his hand.

The albino swallowed hard as a whitish glow emitted from his form, and he was forced to approach the hollow body lying on the floor.

There was a blinding light as the two combined.

Ryou's eyes fluttered open as the light disappeared. He glanced down at himself, seeing pale skin, unable to see through himself any longer. "What…?"

"_Your body and soul have joined. Now, it's off to the other realm with you. But first, you must forget."_

Ryou gasped loudly as his mind went blank, his eyes clouding over. And when he managed to get hold of himself, he was left in confusion, before his vision plummeted into darkness.

* * *

Bakura awoke groggily the next morning. He lifted his head slowly, the pillow soaked with his tears of blood, his face streaked with red. He stumbled into the bathroom to wash his face, and when he stared at his reflection, he couldn't help but feel sorry for himself at his appearance.

Dark circles had appeared about his eyes, face stained with blood from his tears. His clothes, wrinkled, were scattered with droplets of crimson. His hair, a matted tangle of white, was also decorated with blood from where it had fallen into his face overnight. His eyes were reddened, swollen, and the orbs were clouded. And although he had been shoveling down basically nothing but ice cream, his weight was rapidly decreasing. He looked a complete wreck…

As he managed to wash off the blood, the thief traveled down the stairs, remembering when their house was invaded, leading to their capture… He sniffed, rubbing at his eyes with his sleeve.

Malik blinked as Bakura walked into the kitchen, and followed the albino timidly. Bakura was sitting on the counter, the carton of ice cream in his lap. Marik came up behind Malik and frowned deeply.

"Bakura, if you're not going to do anything about this, then quit sulking and get over it!" Marik shouted.

Bakura looked up from the tub of ice cream, holding onto a spoon in one hand. But he didn't answer, sticking another spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

"Are you listening?!"

"Just _shut up!"_ Bakura bellowed. "How could you possibly understand?! You don't have idea what's going on right now, and you have no idea how I feel! You expect me to just get over it and act like it never happened?! But how can I do that when Ryou is gone?! And you don't understand any of it, so just back off!"

Malik moved out of the way as Bakura jumped down from the counter, raging past them both and up the stairs. It was seconds before they heard a door slam.

Bakura growled, and went over to his bed, and clambered onto it, and placed his head in the pillow before letting out a long, loud scream. Twice more he did so, before sitting upright slowly, panting. He winced, his back still sore from his wings being removed.

_I'll…show him. He doesn't understand. And I'll find Ryou by myself and bring him back and-_

His thoughts stopped as he heard footsteps, and quickly locked the door, and walked over to the closest, and reached into the very back on the farthest shelf, extracting a crimson book that had a thick layer of dust coating the cover.

_I'll make it up to you, Ryou._

Bakura opened the book to a marked page, and grabbed a dagger lying nearby, slicing open his fingertips, and wiped the blood in a circle on the floor. He began to murmur the spell almost silently, not wanting to let the other people in the house hear him.

"_Yes?"_

"It's Bakura."

"_Ah, Bakura. How are you? Dealing well with your inner demon you earned last time?"_

"He's gone now. But that's not the point. I want to go the other realm."

"_Earth? Why would you-"_

"I almost killed my friend and he was sent there. And I want him back."

"_I see. Now, what are you willing to trade with me?"_

"…I'll give you my power. But you must agree that I get these things back after I find my friend."

"_All right. If you don't find your friend, I keep your power. And if you do, you know the normal procedure. You must give me another piece of your soul to add to my collection. Now, sign."_

Bakura did so, knowing the procedure well by now, having done it thousands of times. He signed the floor in the center of the circle with a bleeding finger, scratching his name across the floor.

A blinding light shot up from the circle, and the voice boomed through the room. _"Off you go, Bakura. I look forward to having another piece of your spirit."_

Bakura's snapped open wide as his body began to vanish. He screamed as bright, red glow emitted from his body, and he threw apart his arms, his heart pounding. He could feel his power seeping away, and as it faded away entirely, he was left feeling strange, now unable to do any type of magic or anything else.

Marik slammed his hip against the door, and managed to bust it open, Malik behind him. Both sets of eyes widened at the sight of Bakura's body glowing crimson, fading away. "Bakura, you idiot!"

"Shut up. I'm going to find Ryou." Bakura said firmly, looking at them in the eye.

And just like that, his body vanished entirely.

* * *

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered before easing open to the sound of voices. He rolled over, and frowned, a rhythmic, smooth movement rocking his body gently. His teeth were chattering, and he was shivering hard. He sat up weakly, and noticed several other rows, filled up with people. He also noticed the snow falling outside, and that he was one of the very few people sitting alone.

"_Stop Three in progress."_

The teenager stood, recognizing the number, seeing that it was written on his palm in blue ink. He followed some of the others, and headed towards the exit. He eased himself down the steps easily and off the train, shuddering in the cold. He rubbed his bare hands together, and blew his breath into them as he raised the pale objects to his trembling lips.

Shivering greatly in the worn coat, Ryou glanced back at the train, black smoke puffing up into the air, being blown by the strong winds. He walked down the strip of walkway, and eased himself down the steps and onto the frozen ground. He glanced over his shoulder, seeing the train starting up again.

_Now what? _The boy thought, frowning, and shivering greatly. But he began to walk, seeing very few people out, and what very little were: they were purchasing items from the stands set up or heading onto the train.

Traveling across the area he found a bench to sit on and did so, shivering. He drew his legs up to his chest, teeth chattering, and he sneezed loudly.

"Hey, kid." Ryou glanced to his left at the man sitting beside him. "What's someone like you doing out here by himself?"

Ryou swallowed hard, and got up, almost instantly, and fled.

Something about people always frightened him. No matter who it was, something always made him nervous. He was afraid to talk to people.

He didn't know where he was going. He had awoken one day to find himself in an alleyway, remembering nothing but his name and his age. Ryou Bakura. Seventeen. Everything else was gone.

He merely dismissed it as a memory lapse or some other incident, but the memories were still gone.

For some reason, his back was pretty sore. But he merely told himself something had happened before in the alleyway, and thought nothing of it.

But he was so confused. Where did he live? Who was his family? Did he have any friends? When was his birthday? The list went on and on.

He scampered towards the tall buildings, and found traveled until he found a deserted alley. Having no other options, he led himself down the dark corridor and went into the corner, and sat down. He was so cold…

He sneezed again, louder, and sniffed. He raised a hand and pressed it to his forehead, feeling horrible. _Oh… I hope I'm not getting sick…_

But his hopes plummeted as he coughed hard, followed by a sneeze that made his head throb. He slowly lulled into a troubled sleep, cold and alone and afraid.

Miles and miles away, a flash of red light appeared, followed by Bakura's body appearing in the glow. The man stumbled, and almost collapsed. _I…promise I'll find you Ryou. I'll make it up to you. And everything will return to normal._

The man began to walk, although he had no clue where he was going, but he didn't care.

He was bent on finding the once, white-haired angel.

* * *

Chapter 20: End.

THE END.

A/N: Wows. Now it's time for Part IV! YAY! Anyway, I thank the readers and extra thanks go to the reviewers! You guys keep me motivated to writing! I hope you enjoyed and hope to hear from you next time!

Much love!

-Clouded-Days.


End file.
